Todo por ser patriarca
by shakanonaries
Summary: Aioros,Shura,Saga y Kanon van a tener que cuidar de dos aprendices y demostrar ante el patriarca que saben liderar:los doraditos combatiran en el coliseo para demostrar que maestro es mejor; niños cuidando a niños
1. Chapter 1

**Estaban todos los santos dorados y Kanon reunidos en el gran templo esperando que llegase el patriarca, Aioros y Shura conversaban y junto con Saga qué si bien no aportaba mucho de platica por que estaba vigilando a su hermano que le tenia amenazado, esté estaba tranquilamente recargado en un pilar haciendo como que escondia algo.**

 **-tierra a saga ¿aún esta aquí? o se transporto a otra dimensión -Shura se río por lo bajo ante la pregunta de Aioros**

 **-Claro que si idiota, en todo caso te refieres a la ilusion de geminis**

 **-¿Por qué crees que nos llamo el patriarca?**

 **-seguramente para darnos una misión**

 **-no sabia que eras psíquico hermanito -un segundo que se descuidaba y estaba Kanon molestándolo -seguramente tiene algo que ver con unos renacuajos que ví en la mañana**

 **-¿renacuajos? -preguntaron Shura y Aioros a la vez**

 **El gemelo menor sonrió -cualquiera diría que ellos son los gemelos ¿te acuerdas Saga cuando intentábamos terminar las frases del otro y nunca nos resulto?**

 **En eso apareció y el patriarca y todos con rodilla en tierra se formaron Kanon, Saga, Aioros y Shura**

 **-mis jóvenes santos dorados los llame aquí por una razón , no me hago mas joven cada día -no me diga, pensó Kanon y yo que creía que el tenia el secreto de la eterna juventud -y necesito saber quien de ustedes esta mejor preparado para el cargo de patriarca -hay todos pararon la antenas**

 **-pero…pero patriarca no diga eso**

 **-Aioros deja de ser un lame botas y permíteme continuar –Kanon rio para sus adentros al parecer señor perfecto no tenia ventaja como suponía**

 **-En fin- prosiguió el patriarca – mi sucesor, como yo, tiene que saber liderar en todo lo que implica la palabra y como tengo solo para elegir entre ustedes cuatro les daré 3 aprendices a cada uno el que haga un mejor trabajo ya sabe cual es premio**

 **Saga estaba que no se lo creía, esto era una broma, Shura por su parte estaba algo nervioso jamás había tenido un alumno**

 **-tendrán un alumno que ya este entrenando, y otro que recién acaba de llegar al santuario**

 **¡Los renacuajos! A los que se refería Kanon pensaron todos, éste rápidamente repaso a los cuatro niños, no los había tomado mucho en cuanta**

 **-una vez que elijan no habrá intercambio -el patriarca aplaudió -chicos pasen – entraron Aioros quien inmediatamente saludo alegre a su hermano y corrió donde él pero el patriarca le puso la mano para que se quedase quieto y en fila Aioros suspiro estaba en serios aprietos, detrás de este venia Mu, todos se sorprendieron el aprendiz del patriarca parecía un poco cohibido, él era la opción mas obvia y tanto Saga como Kanon parecía querer saltar encima del pobre chico, Aioros le sonrió a su hermano, no importa se dijo es mi hermanito le rompería el corazón si eligiese a otro en vez de a él.**

 **Ambos tenían alrededor d años pero detrás de estos venían, Afrodita con una rosa en la mano y Dethmask que les miro molesto.**

 **¡Diablos! la decisión estaba difícil pensó Kanon si pedía a Aioria dejaría en suma desventaja a su hermano que tendría que enfrentarse a su hermanito, pero Mu el pequeño discípulo de patriarca seguro que sabia era el mas poderoso, mal que mal fue elegido por el mismísimo patriarca para vestir la armadura de Aries, pero Afro y Dethmask eran mayores aunque aquel niño de la rosa nunca le agrado y siempre le pareció raro y había visto como peleaba Dethmask era muy desconcentrado.**

 **-todos tienen el séptimo sentido bastante dominado**

 **Saga vio como la cabeza de su hermano hacia girar esos retorcidos engranajes que tenia por neuronas y le dio un codazo a Aioros, le apunto a Kanon con la mirada y le susurro –Aioria- no, pensó, no podía ser tan cabron como para elegir a su hermanito**

 **-¡elijo a Aioria! – grito a pesar que el patriarca seguía hablando, este suspiro, su pequeño hermano salió corriendo y lo abrazo**

 **-1° ¡Aioria vuelve aquí!**

 **2° aun no he dicho que elijan**

 **3° si me vuelves a interrumpir Aioros limpiaras el gran salón con la lengua**

 **Este trago saliva y se quedo mudo**

 **-van a elegir como a la diosa que servimos, es decir, con sabiduría: ¡piedra, papel o tijera! Saga y Aioros al frente**

 **Estos se pusieron frente a frente "piedra, papel o tijera" cantaron Saga lanzo piedra y Aioros papel; este casi sufre un infarto se acordó de su pulsera roja – a la tercera sin revancha puntito rojo sangre de dios**

 **El patriarca rio, Saga quedo con cara de circunstancia – ya bueno, a la tercera tan solo por que por primera vez fuiste gracioso, Aioros.**

 **La primera la gano Saga, la segunda Aioros junto con la tercera**

 **-Shura y Kanon adelante –**

 **-que sea a la primera- sonrió con picardía Kanon, si hubiese sabido que Shura al ser español jugaba a este juego desde pequeño**

 **Kanon tiro tijera en tanto Shura solo lo apunto con el índice- ¿¡pero que haces!?**

 **El español sonrió- varita mágica ¡gane! –Kanon parecía molesto- fuiste tu quien dijo que era sin revancha- sonrió se sabia las reglas de ese juego de memoria**

 **El patriarca sonrió debió de haberse ocurrido esta idea desde un principio jamás imagino al recto Shura como un pequeño tramposo**

 **-Shura, Aioros adelante -Aioros miro con ojos de perro a medio morir al español y como era de esperarse gano 3 de 3**

 **-muy bien felicito- el patriarca -Shura elige**

 **Suspiro, todo su instinto le decía que eligiese al hermanito de su amigo si lo hacia sabia que lo anularía como competencia, conocía el carácter de este demasiado buena persona- MU- grito enojadísimo consigo mismo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cando salieron las palabras sin preguntar**

 **El chico peli morado miro a su maestro inseguro y luego al tipo que le grito trago saliva dio un paso y luego otro sentía como el sudor le corría por la espalda**

 **Todos se impacientaban con el lento andar de Mu, si seguía así necesitarían el misopetamenos para terminar la competencia, el patriarca dio unas palmaditas para que se apurara y Kanon hizo sonar su pie con molestia, al final fue Shura quien cansado de sentirse humillado tomo al niño brusco del brazo y lo arrastro tras de él**

 **-Aioros te toca**

 **-Aioria- dijo muy rápido pues temía que Kanon, quien seguía, pues le había ganado a Saga en el jueguito se le adelantara alegando quien sabe que treta**

 **A diferencia del tranquilo Mu, Aioria corrió y dio un brinco y se colgó de su hermano como un monito.**

 **-Kanon tu sigues**

 **Este sonrió a su hermano- te quedas con la florcita, ¡Dethmask!**

 **El muchacho de uno años puso cara de indiferencia y se dirigió como una persona civilizada, se coloco detrás del gemelo menor.**

 **Al final Saga se aclaro la garganta, Afrodita miro al patriarca, este le dio un pequeño empujón, suspiro derrotado, ya que pensó puede ser peor supongo me podría haber caído por la escalera y fracturarme las piernas, pero entonces no tendría que estar aquí, puede ser una opción la tendré en cuanta mas adelante.**

 **-muy bien chicos, ahora conocerán a los otros niños, que por cierto recién acaban de llegar al santuario, si bien tienen el séptimo sentido les falta aprender a usarlo, cuídenlos recuerden que se trata sobre liderar**

 **Shura se contuvo de rodar los ojos, hubiese elegido a Aioria pensaba a él ya lo conocía, ¡me lleva el coño!**

 **Entraron 4 niños pequeños d años excepto por uno el primero grande y uniceja moreno y una sonrisa**

 **-soy Alde –se presento- tengo 6 años - ¡6 años! Pensaron todos al borde de la risa – nací en Brasil pero hablo fluido el griego….- miro al patriarca que le hizo señas de que prosiga- me gusta comer -sonrió**

 **El patriarca se llevo una mano a la mascara – ALDEBARAN tiene como mayor virtud la fuerza, pero eso no quiere decir que sea lento en su tierra natal bajo desde la estatua del cristo redentor en tan solo 5 min**

 **Guau, se impresiono Aioros que era el único que ubicaba la famosa estatua**

 **El segundo niño tenia el pelo azul verdoso, se aclaro la garganta- Je suis Camus, buenas. Je dois…**

 **Nuevamente se golpeo la mascar, ya veo que perdemos la guerra santa**

 **Antes de que interrumpiera el patriarca al niño, el muchacho a su lado le dio un golpe- ¿pero que dices?**

 **Camus le miro molesto por el golpe-¿eh?**

 **-¿no parlas griego?- le dijo el otro imitando el acento francés con burla**

 **-si y no-respondió el otro ofendido**

 **Le hizo cariño en el hombro- entonces te saltamos-le dijo con indiferencia-me llamo Milo, nací en Grecia, tengo 6 años, soy rápido y para mejor soy un encantador de animales- les guiño el ojo a todos- soy vuestra mejor opción no me lo pueden negar, entre el gordo, al que nadie le entiende y el ciego- apunto a sus compañero respectivamente - no hay donde perderse**

 **Todos se largaron a reír a carcajada limpia; Saga, Shura y Afrodita disimuladamente y el pobre Mu nervioso**

 **Lo quiero, pensó Kanon, diablos porque tuve que perder ese estúpido juego**

 **Una vez tranquilos prosiguió Shaka**

 **-nací en india y me considero budista y no estoy ciego**

 **-a ver abre los ojos –lo reto el pequeño Milo**

 **-¿para que?**

 **-para saber si mientes o, no**

 **-la verdad salta a la vista tu eres el ciego por no querer verla -Shaka hablo sin alterar su voz, mientras Milo, le remedaba sin que el pobre se diera cuenta, al final le saco la lengua y le hizo un gesto de "ven yo soy el mejor"**

 **-Shura-dijo el patriarca- tú eliges primero**

 **-al pequeño payaso, quiero decir al pequeño Milo**

 **Este sonrió por ser elegido primero y le hizo morisqueta a sus compañeros, el francés rodo los ojos, Alde solo bufo y Shaka ni se inmuto por que no lo vio**

 **-Aioros prosigues-ordenó**

 **Al fin y al cabo Milo tenia razón, Shaka parecía ciego, él no sabia francés para comunicarse con Camus, y Alde era un poco gordo y muy alto pero dijo que bajo el cristo redentor en 5 min así que…-Alde ven para acá**

 **Al lado su hermano hizo un quejido -¡no! Elegiste al gordo –vio que el niño le miraba molesto**

 **-cállate Aioria- le espeto su hermano-no te preocupes Alde, siempre se pone así cuando no conoce a la gente**

 **Asintió, pero se puso a cierta distancia del menor**

 **-Kanon es tu turno**

 **Suspiro él quería a Milo, miro a su hermano que ya tenia al chico hermoso y le sonrió**

 **Saga pensaba para sus adentros, por favor que elija al ciego, que elija al ciego, ya tenia al amanerado no podía ser tan mala su suerte**

 **-te quedas con la monjita ciega, hermano**

 **-¡que no soy ciego!-grito Shaka**

 **El gemelo menor se encogió de hombro y tomo del brazo al francés ya que pensaba que si lo llamaba no le entendería**

 **Saga se frota el rostro ¡maldito seas Kanon!**

 **-Shaka- dijo el patriarca –te toca con Saga**

 **Shaka asintió y se dirigió hacia Kanon quien rompió a reír, es que como se guiaba con el cosmo, y los gemelos tenían el suyo casi, casi idéntico el pobre se quedo de piedra ante la risa de su mayor**

 **-¿si me permites preguntar? No veo el chiste**

 **-ese es el problema shaki tu no ves nada -le grito Milo desde su puesto detrás de Shura.**

 **Shaka seguía sin entender, pero antes de que volviera a decir algo Saga lo tomo en brazos y lo coloco detrás suyo**

 **-aquí, es conmigo con quien tienes que estar- le explico Saga en tono serio**

 **-oh.-sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban**

 **-muy bien-dijo el patriarca aun conteniendo la risa- ellos serán sus maestros, tutores y cuidadores, deberán obedecer y aprender- Aioria abrazo la pierna de su hermano, y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa encantadora, el otro le revolvió el pelo, Alde se sentía fuera de lugar extrañando el dulce sol de Brasil , era obvio que eran hermanos**

 **-serán entrenados por ellos, si rompen algún reglamento del santuario ustedes serán los responsables –**

 **Kanon miro a los dos que tenia bajo su tutela, les apunto con el dedo y susurro por los bajo- me pueden desobedecer si, pero mas les vale que sean muy rápidos corriendo realmente veloces-dijo aun mas bajito ante la sorpresa Dethmask que trago saliva "capichi" agrego para Camus, pensando que era una palabra francesa**

 **-en cuanto a ustedes –apunto a los santos mayores- serán evaluados por esto, lideren, los niños tendrán un combate entre ellos mañana en coliseo, los quiero a las 10 am puntuales**

 **¡Diablos! Pensó Saga tenia tan poco tiempo para entrenar a un ciego, no tener un sentido no siempre era una debilidad, con el tiempo podía llegar a ser unos del más fuerte, pero necesitaba ¡TIEMPO!**

 **-niños vivirán donde ellos les digan, seguirán sus ordenes,- miro a Mu y le dijo por como "lo lamento pequeño ya no estas bajo mi tutela"**

 **Mu sintió como su labio temblaba, el nunca había salido fuera de la casa patriarcal solo, además, siempre había sido tímido y…quería a su maestro y…**

 **-muy bien dicho esto pueden retirarse -Shion se dio la vuelta y Mu sintió como todo se le venia abajo**

 **-Oye –Milo jalo la mano de Shura – creo que él no se siente bien- apunto a Mu que estaba pálido, para dos segundos después ponerse verde y vomitar**

 **¡Puaj! dijeron todos alejándose – vaya Shura no supiste elegir-le grito Kanon**

 **Saga tomo a Shaka de la mano ya que temía que el niño se fuera a caer y le hizo señas Afrodita que le siguiera quien después de hacer una mueca de asco lo siguió presuroso**

 **Kanon se fue riendo con un Dethmask molesto y un Camus que no entendía nada**

 **El patriarca se dio la vuelta ante de que nadie se fuera – cuídenlos, son niños recuerden cuando ustedes llegaron aquí -le indico a Shura, pues el español no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo que su querido alumno este en el piso enfermo, suspiro es por el bien del santuario, se intento convencer**

 **-levántate –dijo un tono áspero Shura –vamos**

 **Milo estaba indeciso entre ayudar al pequeño que no conocía o seguir a su nuevo "maestro"**

 **-¡ay! Por dios Shura, no puedes ser tan insensible- le dijo Aioros mientras se dirigía hacia el pequeño Mu que estaba arrodillado con una manita en su boca**

 **Le puso una mano una mano en la espaldita y le sonrió**

 **-vámonos hermano que ya nos ganan-**

 **-que no es una competencia Aioria-**

 **El futuro león se sobo las sienes – creo que el patriarca dijo que, sí**

 **-bueno sí, pero no se trata de quien sale mas rápido**

 **Mu estaba sollozando con sus manita en su cara y todo echo un asco- ¿ya te sientes mejor?-le pregunto con amabilidad, el nene por toda respuesta movió su cabecita**

 **-no pasa nada- saco un pañuelo y le quito una de sus manos la limpio y luego la otra para terminar con el rostro, al fin y al cabo fue él quien cuido a su hermano cuando era solo un bebé y ni siquiera podía ir al baño solo – mira no estés nervioso- lo cargo y lo saco de la porquería que Mu generó**

 **-ya Shura no lo…- tal cual como imaginaba su amigo ya se había pirado con el otro chico, solo se encontró con su hermano cruzado de brazos molesto por que cargase a otro niño y Alde que no sabia que hacer.**

 **\- se fue -sollozo Mu- quiero volver con mi maestro, no quiero hacer esto termino llorando a moco suelto**

 **-ay, pero que llorón- se quejo Aioria mientras se intentaba su subir a la espalda de su hermano**

 **-Aioria acompaña Alde mas adelante -quitándose a su hermano de encima**

 **Le miro molesto-y ¿a donde lo llevo?**

 **Paciencia, señor dame paciencia -no lo se, fuera de las doce casas**

 **-pero si es un camino recto a través de las escaleras**

 **-¡Aioria!**

 **-ya, ya para que te enojas- el chico se voltio hacia Aldebarán- mamut sígueme –le hizo señas al otro**

 **-¡oye! Soy –no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que el otro muchacho se subió en su espalda y empezó a gritar "arre, caballito, arre" él otro lo lanzo fuera de sí, pero Aioria ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo**

 **-¡Aioria! Vuelve aquí- se acordó del pequeño que lloriqueaba en sus brazos**

 **-mira Mu, el patriarca te eligió por que tenias lo necesario para ser un caballero dorado ¿y sabes que es eso?-el niño negó con la cabeza**

 **-fortaleza Mu, para todo lo que se requiera.**

 **-se fue.- Dijo refiriéndose a Shura**

 **-mira Shura puede ser un poco hosco pero te aseguro que pudo ser peor**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **Puso el dedo en su barbilla como si meditase- Con Kanon entonces mas vale que empieces a rezar por tu vida –Mu hizo una mueca- o incluso quizá con Saga el tiene su manera de ser…como si cameras por brazas, nada mortal pero si muy doloroso**

 **-ojala me hubiese tocado contigo- suspiro el pequeño Mu lo había ayudado y tenia sentido del humor**

 **-si te sirve de algo hablare con Shura y dime si se porta mal ¿ya? –el pequeño agradeció el consuelo, sabia que esto era una especie de competencia le agradaba pensar que no todos estén tan interesados en ganar.**

 **Saga vio y analizo a sus nuevos aprendices, el ciego y el niño de las flores, basta si quería hacer esto tendría que dejar de insultarlo**

 **-bien…tu –a punto al otro que no dejaba de ver su flor alzo los ojos**

 **-Afrodita**

 **-¿de verdad ese es tu nombre?**

 **-que si-replico molesto –Afrodita es la diosa de la belleza por si no sabia, para mi no es ningún insulto llamarme así**

 **-ya, ya no te sulfures florcita que se te caen tus pétalos – dijo Dethmask**

 **Se habían detenido afuera de Aries pues no sabia a donde llevarlos, en eso llego Kanon y compañía**

 **-metete en tus asuntos- tiro su rosa contra esté, pero ya se lo esperaba así que la esquivo, pero no así Camus que bajaba detrás.**

 **-¿eh?-miro como la sangra salía de su ante brazo donde estaba la rosa**

 **-¡Saga! Deja de hacer trampa- le grito Kanon- y controla a tus animales**

 **-fue él quien empezó-**

 **-oye ciego tu ni hables que no pudiste haber visto nada- le dijo Kanon**

 **Y ahí se armo la pelea, insultos iban y venían en todas direcciones, ya ni se acordaban como empezó, se reprochaban cosas que habían ocurrido hace años o quien era el gemelo mayor, el por que el budismo es una religión de tontos, o por que las rosas solo son de mujeres, que si Dethmask tenia problemas de inseguridad por su nombre**

 **Shura vio como llegaba Aioros con su "pupilo" en brazos riendo**

 **-Shura-le grito este al verlo- contigo quiero hablar después**

 **El español alzo la mano para detenerlo- si acepto el cambio- el dijo como toda repuesta**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-hermano ¿Por qué? –hay estaban Milo, Aldebarán y Aioria que ya estaba haciendo berrinche**

 **-¡NO! Yo no me refería a eso- se acunclillo junto Aioria- eres mi hermano tonto ¿Cómo te voy a cambiar?**

 **-entonces por que tienes a él en brazos –apunto a Mu**

 **Mu les miraba con sus grandes ojos de borrego y se abrazo, casi asfixio, a Aioros, nunca había estado en una pelea verbal –por que esta enfermo Aioria, venga ya deja de hacer berrinche**

 **-¡ah! Entonces yo igual estoy enfermo –se llevo la mano a la cabeza como sí se fuera a desmayar, para luego como su hermano ya estaba acunclillado trepar rápidamente a su cuello**

 **-si ya lo veo te estas muriendo- "arre, caballito, arre "pensaba Aioria**

 **Se dirigió como mula cargada hacia su amigo, -¿quieres ayudarme?**

 **El español lo miro y suspiro cansado –ya ven aquí Aioria**

 **-¡que no! Que dejes a mi hermano, toma- le tendió a un Mu que como un chupete se pegaba a sus brazos –Shura es un niño de 7 años no puedes ser tan cruel**

 **-bueno ya –rezongo Shura -Milo ven acá**

 **El aludido dejo de jugar con la piedrecita y se para enfrento para luego ser casi aplastado por un peso casi igual al de él**

 **-ya nos desasimos del estorbo ¡arre! Hermano ¡arre!**

 **Aioros se masajeo la frente – te lo voy a decir solo una vez y no lo voy a volver a repetir: cuando el dolor supera al temor, es cuando se han originado las grandes revoluciones en la historia –se giro tomo de la mano Aldebarán, y se fue escaleras abajo**

 **Shura sonrió -¡gracias por el consejo, Aioros!- esté con la mano libre le hizo un gesto obsceno**

 **Cuando Milo se logro parar -¿no le ibas a decir que esperase que termine la mocha en Aries?**

 **-nah, que se encuentre con el amor fraternal**

 **-válgame el señor –suspiro –Aioros viendo como los improperios iban y venían –Aioria nunca repitas estas palabras**

 **El pequeño asintió**

 **Saga y Kanon se estaban aventando piedras,- esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Alde vas a correr lo mas rápido que puedas y te vas a esconder en esa roca –no era ni grande ni pequeña –te pones de guata y te cubres ¿vale?**

 **-¿no vas a intentar dialogar con ellos?-apunto a los gemelos, mientras esquivaba una rosa**

 **-no –negó rotundamente- la competencia saca lo peor de ellos, si Shura no me quiso escuchar, estos me van a crucificar**

 **El niño obedeció e hizo lo que le dijo; Aioros se dirigió a una saliente y entro por una ventana a la casa de Aries, salió por la parte de enfrente donde esquivo una piedra -¿Aioria te golpe? Le pregunto ante el silencio de su inquieto hermano se extraño, no obtuvo respuesta, así que bajo a su hermano de su espalda, este apunto hacia unos de los pilares.**

 **-¿¡atenea donde estas!?- ahí estaba el pequeño francés quien miraba como su sangre salía, ponía su dedito en el agujero, pero continuaba corriendo y luego lo saca y admiraba el agujerito**

 **Aioros tomo el brazo del niño –rose- dijo entre una mezcla de español e ingles**

 **Suspiro y tomo el brazo herido, sabia que era una técnica de Afrodita no podría hacer mucho así que tan solo envolvió el brazo con su cosmo para que no le doliera, pero el niño no lloraba a diferencia de Mu, y corto un trozo de su camiseta envolvió el brazo con este. Tomo al niño de la mano, su hermano jugaba con su pelo aun subido encima de él –hay que terminar esto.**

 **Cuando salió de la casa se encontró con un Kanon que gritaba- ¡me las pagaras Saga!- tomo al pobre Alde que no fue lo suficiente rápido para huir del gemelo.**

 **Casi le da un infarto al ver a su nuevo aprendiz ser manejado tan fácil, a pesar de ser gordo, por el gemelo menor -¡baja a Alde ahora! Kanon**

 **Esté miro a su "roca" y recién se dio cuenta de lo que era, lo bajo, el muchacho corrió donde su "maestro" y agradeció ser su pupilo**

 **-¡son unos irresponsable!- quería insultarlos de peor forma pero su instinto le decía que era mejor no tener de enemigos a los gemelos, le tendió el brazo de Camus- esta herido, es un niño, esta a tu cuidado a ti ni siquiera te importa**

 **Kanon lazo la ceja ante la "herida" del futuro mago del hielo –no exageres es solo un rasguñito**

 **-¡agh! Vosotros sois… siento pena por estos niños que van a tener que aguantarlos.**

 **Y sin más se largo con su hermano en la espalda, seguido por Aldebarán.**

 **-muy bien chicos, esta es nuestra oportunidad ¡corran! Ahora que hubo cese al fuego- grito Shura antes de salir corriendo seguido por sus "pupilos" aprendió de mala forma que cuando los gemelos peleaban era mejor no meterse.**

 **Paso por debajo del pilar -¡oye detente, Shura!-gritaron cuando paso corriendo por ahí, unos segundos después llego Milo**

 **-me dijeron que ser caballero no iba a ser fácil- seco su sudor con su manita- nadie me dijo que iba a ser tan difícil.**

 **-¿y el otro?**

 **-¿Cuál?**

 **-el niño llorón**

 **-Te refieres a Mu**

 **Antes de que Shura contestara escucharon un tremendo grito**

 **-¡sois unos irresponsables! Ni una hora, - de su pierna derecha estaba abrazado Mu y como congelados estaba el resto, - NO PUEDO CREERLO, SOLO AIOROS SABE COMPORTARSE- todos refunfuñaron ante eso- NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE SEA ÉL QUIEN GANÉ, Kanon, ¡Camus esta sangrando! Y Dethmask peleando, ¿¡como me entere que algo grave les sucedió, va a pesar sobre ti!? ahora largo**

 **Kanon soltó a su hermano, y busco con la mirada a Dethmask quien salió de una roca y con dos rosas en el hombro -¡y mas vale que mañana estén curados!- le grito el patriarca mientras se iba y Saga le susurraba, idiota.**

 **-¡Y TU NO TE SALVAS SAGA! ¿¡DONDE ESTA SHAKA!?**

 **-esta aquí…-empezó a buscar pero solo se encontró con la mirada amarga de Afrodita ¡diablos! Se me perdió el ciego trago saliva -¡Shaka! Vamos ven, sal de tu escondite**

 **El patriarca suspiro -¡lo perdiste!**

 **-no lo perdí -se excuso Saga- estaba justo aquí ¿verdad? Afrodita, vamos muévete ayúdame a buscarlo**

 **Afrodita rodo los ojos y empezó a silbar, como llamando a un perro**

 **El patriarca suspiro y empezó a buscarlo con el cosmo.**

 **Shura por su parte estaba haciéndole señas a Mu para que se soltase del patriarca y viniese, no quería que lo regañaran.**

 **Pero Mu lo miraba con sus ojitos sin querer soltarse del patriarca, suspiro-vamos ayúdame a para que venga y nos larguemos-le dijo a Milo**

 **-¿y que quieres que haga?**

 **-no se-dijo Shura exasperado -cuéntate un chiste, no se haz algo**

 **-¡que no soy un payaso!-le grito Milo irritado mientras apuntaba a Mu captando su atención señalo a Shura e hizo los gesto de la guillotina, todos sabían que el santo de capricornio poseía la excalibur, el pequeño Mu entendió trago saliva, y se despego del patriarca, no quería que su nuevo "maestro" se enojase con él.**

 **Shura suspiro alivio al ver que el chico venia despacito en el alboroto de buscar a Shaka -¡alto ahí! Shura ni creas que te salvaste – le grito el patriarca, tomo al que había sido su pequeño aprendiz, sabia como era Mu, había sido quien lo crío, conocía su gran potencial pero también sabia que el niño podía llegar a ser muy débil y manso para algunas cosas, tierno como un borrego, la armadura que estaba destinado a portar.**

 **-SHURA, LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR QUIERO QUE TE LO GRABES EN LA CABEZA- dejo al pequeño junto a Milo y se alejo con el español.-son tus aprendices, los vas a tratar bien, los vas a querer y cuidar, como me entere que le sucedió algo a mi pequeño te voy a mandar a ¡custodiar el sello de Poseidón de por vida! ¡Fuera de mi vista!**

 **Asintió y para mostrar su nueva "responsabilidad" tomo a los niños de la mano, como Aioros-vamos mis pequeñas dulces criaturas**

 **-espera –le dijo Milo deteniéndose**

 **-que te calles y sigue caminando -con una sonrisa en la cara le susurro como amenaza Shura**

 **-pero es que ahí esta Shaka –apunto hacia unas piedras donde estaba tendido Shaka**

 **-ah, no Shaka es el muerto de Saga, ya tengo suficiente con ustedes dos.-sin mas los jaló a ambos**

 **-¡Saga!- le grito el patriarca -aun no le encuentras**

 **-Es que estábamos jugando a las escondidas- se excuso el gemelo mayor**

 **-¿a si? No me digas ¡como le haya….- no pudo terminar la frase por que Afrodita grito -¡aquí esta! Ya lo encontré- apareciendo con el niño que medio caminaba**

 **-¡muy bien! Afro lo encontraste-le aplaudió Saga – ya ganaste el juego**

 **-¿Qué? Y no me llames Afro**

 **-si claro, como quieras –le sonrió al patriarca mientras tomaba al rubio en brazos**

 **-no me quieras ver la cara de tonto Saga –le grito el patriarca – solo te advierto lo mismo que tu gemelo, están bajo tu cuidado Saga, ¡compórtate! Enseña y aprende y como me entere que le paso algo a los niños, no solo olvídate de ser patriarca sino que le daré la armadura de géminis a tu hermano- Saga trago saliva fuerte –retírense**


	2. 1 Día

¡hola! Soy nueva nunca antes habia escrito un fic, pero me acabo de terminar la saga de hades y estoy de luto por los doraditos muertos y les quiero recordar un poco :) son mis personajes favoritos de saint seiya

Perdonen la falta de ortografia o los cambios de "contenido" se que Kanon fue dorado tan joven pero es que no podia poner a Docko (por viejo, ademas si estaba él conta niños de 6 años, pues seguro que ganaba) y con 11 los numeros no calzaban.

Amo a casi todos los dorados por igual 3 todos tendran sus momentos J

Gracias por leer en especial a Zukilove ;) se que Mu tenia mas personalidad en la serie, pero cuando era niño es tan tierno 3 que decidi que fuese tambien timido.

Y a luisamargotp:

Gracias, aunque no me quedo muy gracioso, en mi cabeza se me hacia mas chistoso :P Aunque lamentablemente este capi y el proximo no sean muy graciosos ya que ahora van al coliseo a luchar ; pero te prometo que intentare no irme por el drama ;)

Gracias por leer

 **Aioros llevo a Alde a su casa pues como el patriarca les dijo que ahora estaban totalmente a su cargo y el niño era su primer día en el santuario supo que no tenia donde quedarse,**

 **-mira Alde, aquí es donde vivimos yo y Aioria cuando no tengo que proteger al templo de sagitario ¿te gusta?-el niño miro la casa era en su mayoría de madera, con objetos para entrenar dos sillones, fruta encima de la mesa para cuatro personas, en general era pequeña pero acogedora, asintió**

 **-muy bien chicos es de mañana supongo que tiene hambre ¿Qué te gusta comer?- pregunto Aioros con una sonrisa**

 **-la pregunta hermano es que no le gusta comer**

 **-Aioria- le amenazo su hermano**

 **-pero si es cierto, míralo**

 **-¡no es cierto!-le grito el pobre Alde enojado –no me gusta la leche ni el queso ni nada que venga de vaca**

 **Aioria sonrío con picardía – es que siente pena por su familia, se identifica**

 **-¡Aioria! Por eso estas castigado 250 abdominales sino no desayunas**

 **-pero hermano él lo dijo tan solo para que le haga la broma, no puede existir nadie a quien no le guste la leche**

 **-300-le apunto Aioros**

 **-pe….per…pero**

 **-350 ¿vas a seguir hablando?- Aioria le hizo un puchero pero se gano en una colchonetita que estaba cerca y se acostó y empezó a hacer el ejercicio.**

 **-trae la colchoneta a la cocina que me cercioraré que los hagas bien, y voy a cocinar –se giro hacia el grandulón- no te preocupes me asegurare que nada lácteo haya en tu comida – sin mas los hermanos se fueron a la habitación del fondo escuchó como el mayor le decía 400**

 **Suspiro extrañaba ya su querida tierra la casa no estaba mal pero, sabia que era para dos personas y la habían decorado a su gusto**

 **Kanon seguía refunfuñando por el regaño**

 **El pequeño Camus sintió como su pancita sonaba, llevaban caminado mucho tiempo "pour quoi mon" por que a mi pensó en francés e insultaba en su idioma.**

 **-oye ¿hacia donde vamos?- Dethmask ya estaba cansado tenia las heriditas de las dos rosas que aun no se había curado**

 **-y yo que voy a saber – le espeto enojado el gemelo**

 **-pues eres tu quien esta a cargo de nosotros- Dethmask le hizo notar lo obvio**

 **-¡ay!-fingió un puchero- el pobre nene quiere una niñera ¿quieres que te limpie el trasero o ya puedes hacerlo solo?**

 **Alzo los puños, como toda respuesta Kanon enarco la ceja, pero no hizo nada sabia que no era rival para el gemelo –el patriarca dijo que tenias que entrenarnos- le respondió Dethmask evitando usar la palabra cuidar.**

 **-si, si tienes razón –asintió feliz el geminiano pronto sabrán que esa sonrisa de felicidad era signo de problemas – 100 vueltas por toda la ciudad**

 **-per… Pero…eso es mucho.-dijo Dethmask se le había acabado la chulería que demostró con Afrodita**

 **-entonces ve a llorarle al patriarca –le apunto al pecho –como el nene asustado que eres, ya sáquense de aquí**

 **El italiano se fue muy enojado murmurando insolencia mientras intentaba no llorar, el pequeño Camus entendió lo esencial, era que el gemelo no los quería cerca, siguió a Dethmask que sentía que se le escapaba una lagrimita, al notar la presencia del menor se giro enojado-¿¡y tu por que me sigues!?**

 **Camus apunto hacia sonde caminaba Kanon –no querernos cerca**

 **-¿y a mi? ¡Que!-descargando la rabia que no pudo soltar contra Kanon**

 **-entonces a donde –hizo señas de hambre y comer ya que no se acordaba de la palabra**

 **-¡por mi te puedes ir al infierno mocoso!- y se alejo corriendo**

 **Vamos Camus no llores, se convencía eres un aspirante a caballero, alguien fuerte; estaba en una ciudad que no conocía, con un idioma que apenas entendía, completamente solo, con hambre, ¿y ahora que hago?**

 **Milo estaba admirando rodorio, si bien nunca había estado en la ciudad, nació en Grecia, todo el mundo conocía la ciudad que estaba a los pies del gran santuario, entonces vio como en una de las piletas cercanas se sentaba el niño francés y tomaba el agua de la pileta con sus manitas.**

 **Crio tonto, pensó, par sí esa agua estaba sucia ahí se iban a revolcar los perros, entonces vio como el niño saca una de sus mangas y salía un hilillo de sangre, se acordó que era uno de los pupilos de Kanon y no parecía estar cerca, para su sorpresa el niño echo un par de gotitas en su brazo que luego alcanzo a distinguir que congelaba y eso basto para que se dirigiese con curiosidad a donde su compañero.**

 **-¡guau! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-le dio un golpecito en el hombro al francés**

 **-¿eh?-**

 **Le tomo el brazo viendo que las gotitas estaban congeladas en la herida impidiendo que la sangre saliera -¡que genial!**

 **El chico retiro su brazo receloso -¿Qué?- y a punto al lugar**

 **-¿Qué hago aquí? O ¿Qué es este lugar?-no espero la respuesta del otro a él le gustaba hablar –para la primera estoy esperando que Shura se digne a salir y vayamos por algo de comer y para la segunda esto es rodorio y yo que tu no bebería de esa agua esta sucia**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-veras…-y así ambos niños conversaron un rato mientras Milo le hacia mímicas y le explicaba como los perros se revolcaban en el agua, Camus sonreía pensando que el chico era un mimo, al final le termino explicando lo que sucedió con su "maestro" y por que estaba solo.**

 **Shura se había tomado en serio el consejo del patriarca pero no sabia muy bien que hacer, los llevo al coliseo a entrenar ya que eran aprendices de caballero, tenían que entrenar, pero miro al pequeño Mu que aun se veía algo mareado.**

 **-Mu –el niño se sobresalto, diablos, pensó mejor le pregunto a Milo -¿Qué haces a esta hora?**

 **El futuro escorpión le miró sin entender –ya sabes sino estuvieras aquí ¿donde estarías?**

 **-ah-ahora si entendió- en el orfanato fregando la loza del desayuno junto con los chicos**

 **Shura se dio un manotazo en la cara, diablos Aioros, donde estas – y ¿tu? Mu ¿Qué haces a esta hora?- ambos se giraron hacia el lemuriano**

 **-creo que quiere volver a vomitar –dijo Milo alejándose**

 **-no –le señalo Shura.- no lo hagas –vio como los ojitos del sin ceja se humedecían y recordó las palabras de sagitario "es solo un niño, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?" se agacho para imitar a Aioros –esta bien Mu no te preocupes.-pero el pequeños eructo y vomito encima de Shura**

 **-¡puaj! puerco asqueroso –se quejo este dando por terminada su imitación.**

 **-lo siento mucho-sollozo Mu antes de salir corriendo**

 **-¡ostia puta!-grito Shura al ver salir corriendo a su aprendiz –espera –le iba a agarrar la mano a Milo pero este se escabullo.**

 **-no, no yo te sigo no te preocupes.**

 **-sino te veo cuando me volteo te meteré la excalibur por el cuello –milo asintió**

 **Y ambos fueron en pos de Mu no tardaron mucho encontrarlo, fueron al pueblo hacia una tiende de ropa donde compro tanto para él como para Mu.**

 **Se habían metido aun baño público a cambiarse, Milo no entro pero Shura le amenazo que podía esperar a fuera pero que no se moviera sino iba a recibir tal golpe que le voltearía el rostro.**

 **-prometo que ni siquiera respiraré otro aire que no sea el del circulito. -juro solemne Milo**

 **Ante el encanto del escorpión, le prometió que cuando saliesen irían a comer.**

 **Cuando por fin habían logrado salir con Mu, se encontró con que el otro no había cumplido su palabra, empezó a gritar ofensas en español y a pensar que tendría que aprender a nadar ya que estaría mucho tiempo en el agua resguardando el sello de Poseidón.**

 **El pequeño borreguito veía como su nuevo maestro se encolerizaba más y mas, entonces vio que su nuevo compañero estaba solo a unos pasos mas allá moviendo todo su cuerpo en una especie de baile extraño ante la exceptiva mirada del niño que no hablaba griego.**

 **Aclaro su voz para llamar la atención -Shura –dijo despacito, no obtuvo respuesta**

 **-Shura mira-le jaló del pantalón**

 **-¡Que! –apunto con su dedito hacia donde estaba Milo**

 **-oh.**

 **Se dirigió donde estaban los niños, vio como Milo seguía bailando, totalmente ajeno a la furia de Shura, lo agarro de un brazo -¡por que diablos, no me obedeces!**

 **-te obedecí – dejo de hablar al ver la mano alzada de su "amado maestro" un segundo después estaba en el suelo con la mejilla adolorida**

 **Shura alcanzo a frenar un poco su golpe aunque no lo suficiente, no podía creer lo que hizo.**

 **Milo se alzo del suelo y le vio una patada con toda su furia, una rozadura para un dorado, agarro al niño que pataleaba –ve con Kanon – apunto a Camus**

 **-no sabe donde esta, tonto, por eso me acerque a él –le dijo milo pataleando para soltarse.**

 **-la casa de Kanon, esta a la orilla del mar, es una verde oscura, no te puedes confundir- el niño asintió antes de irse corriendo.**

 **Saga miraba de un niño a otro -¿haber quien me dice cual es la regla básica de un combate?**

 **Afrodita suspiro –dar lo mejor de uno –respondió con desgano, era lo que siempre le decían**

 **¿Quién creen que soy? ¿Aioros?**

 **-¿y tu Shaka?**

 **Shaka no respondió-¡Shaka!**

 **-no será también sordo -apunto Afrodita**

 **Se acerco al rubio y lo sacudió**

 **-¡ay!-se quejo -¿Qué sucede?**

 **-te hice una pregunta**

 **-me duele la cabeza y estaba meditando para calmar el dolor, por eso no respondí su pregunta y si quiere ir mas lejos, me duele la cabeza por que usted me uso de escudo contra su hermano**

 **Afrodita rio el niño hablaba como un adulto**

 **-¡silencio! Vamos a ver –tomo al rubio en brazos y le empezó a remover el pelo hasta que encontró un chichón del tamaño de una ciruela.**

 **Saga suspiro ¡maldito el día en que naciste Kanon!, pero se acordó que un día su hermano le dijo que le curo un chichón con una aguja, pues era solo cosa de pinchar el chichón para que saliera la sangre coagulada ¿fácil, no?**

 **-a ver Afro, dame tu rosa-**

 **-¿para que?**

 **Para verme igual de hermoso que tu, ¿para que otra cosa?, pero no se lo dijo, se auto controlaba muy bien, solo le quito.**

 **Puso al rubio cabeza abajo**

 **-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- dijo asustado Shaka.**

 **-ayudarte.**

 **-no, pero muchas gracias- se intento pararse, sin lograrlo.**

 **-no quiero tu gratitud, solo tu obediencia- espeto Saga**

 **No encontró una respuesta ante eso, así que se quedo quieto.**

 **Afrodita le quería decir que no era una buena idea, ya que el chichón era en la parte de atrás del cráneo, amortiguo los sesos de Shaka, además estaba seguro que Saga se había confundido con un moretón (esos si que están hechos solo de sangre coagulada) lo mejor que podían hacer era ponerle hielo y dejar descansar al niño.**

 **Pero se quedo callado, si hubiese sabido que tendrían que pasar todo el día y la noche en un mugroso sanatorio, esperando para que le cosan la cabeza Shaka, su boquita abría abierto**


	3. ¡que gane el mejor! (o el menos peor)

**Warning:** no se escribir los "combates" o cuando los personajes luchan, sorry; pueden haber ciertas incoherencias al igual que faltas de ortografia o gramaticales, nuevamente sorry.

Zukilove: se que no te conosco pero si te viera por la calle te daria un beso (no yaoi) en la mejilla :) , eres tan dulce comentándome, en serio: igual Shura hasta donde yo entiendo nunca le hemos visto una personalidad, por que segun el comic "la historia secreta de excalibur" (canonico) Shura es amigo de Aioros pero aun asi lo mata y luego Saga le hace un satan imperial (ese Saga y sus controles-locosXD), y esa es la personalidad de Shura durante la serie, en hades pues tiene que jugar al malo con los otros dos, se que Shura no es de los que tiene millones de fans, pero a mi siempre me ha gustado :D

sukoru-chan: gracias¡ lastima que este no sea muyyy gracioso, pero al siguiente cuando los pobres niños tengan que cargar con sus maestros enojados...hay le pondre mas empeño al humor :) gracias por comentar¡

gracias a quienes lo lean :)

 **Todos estaban reunidos en el coliseo puntual, el patriarca observo a sus dorados y a los aprendices de estos, el primero en llegar fue Kanon y el último Saga, era una especie de rectángulo, cada uno se ubico en un lado, Shura, Kanon, Aioros y Saga que colindaba con Shura. Por supuesto el patriarca en una tarima donde tenia un visión panorámica de todo el lugar.**

 **-bien, empecemos, va a ser bastante simple, para ver que tal están ¿entendido? Reglas, la primera ronda será de los 4 niños que ya estaban entrenando en el santuario, es decir, MU, Dethmask, Aioria, Afrodita; la primera pelea será entre Aioria y Mu luego Dethmask y Afrodita, los ganadores respectivos tanto como los perdedores competirán por 1°, 2°, 3° y 4° lugar.**

 **El patriarca miro a sus dorados –espero cierto nivel, ya que ellos cuatro si podrán usar sus ataques especiales; mientras que los recién llegados Camus, Milo, Shaka y Aldebarán por esta vez no se les obligara.**

 **Aioros miro a su pequeño hermano que parecia exitado por la emocion –escucha ve y da lo mejor de ti, ¿vale? Tu mejor punto la rapidez**

 **El futuro león asintió entusiasmado –quédate tranquilo para que te pueda poner las vendas en las manos.**

 **Shura se paseaba inquieto miro a Mu y luego a Aioros -¿Qué es los que está haciendo Aioros?-le pregunto a Milo.**

 **Este se encogió de hombros y empezó a otear –no se, creo que esta calentando las manos de Aioria –respondió dudoso**

 **-¿en serio? ¿Y eso para que?**

 **-no se – Shura tomo al pequeño y asustado Mu y empezó a frotarle las manos a Mu le sudaban las manos estaba nervioso, no era la primera vez que competía, pero, quería decirle a Shura que el patriarca siempre le daba un baño y luego le hacia masajes para que se tranquilizara, pero no se atrevía.**

 **-ya es hora –dijo Shura mientras lo metía dentro del cuadrilátero, a través de la valla – concéntrate ¿si?**

 **Mu se giro y vio al castaño claro que sonreía, mientras se ponía a caminar como un león enjaulado.**

 **-¡empiecen!- grito el patriarca.**

 **Aioria se lanzo sobre Mu, quien solo atinaba a esquivarlo, un derechazo le dio en el hombre haciéndole dar varios pasos atrás, Mu se acordó que se podía teletransportar ¡gracias señor! y puso al Crystal Wall, pero Aioria se freno 5 segundos antes de estrellar su puño contra esté, su hermano ya le había precavido del famoso muro que devolvía los ataques, se echo hacia atrás cruzandose de brazos y sonrió.**

 **¡Ay, no! Pensó Mu dándose cuenta de su terrible error.**

 **Mu no podía atacar si tenia el "muro de cristal" activado y cuando se le acabaran las fuerzas atacaría y así tal cual paso.**

 **Aioria salto sobre Mu como un león ante su presa aterrada, cayeron ambos pero Mu debajo de Aioria, quien lo inmovilizo haciéndole una llave detrás de la espalda con sus brazos, imposibilitandolo de moverse o atacar.**

 **Miro Aioros y luego al patriarca quien alzo la mano –felicidades Aioria ganaste – soltó a Mu y corrió donde su hermano.**

 **-¡gane! ¡Gane! – Aioros tomo a su hermano y lo saco del cuadrilátero**

 **-lo hiciste bien, pequeño –Aioros miro al pequeño Mu que aun seguía en el suelo –ahora ve y ayuda a parase a Mu**

 **Aioria hizo un mohín pero obedeció, escalo la valla para colarse dentro tomo a Mu del brazo y lo jalo donde Shura.**

 **Shura suspiro y se paso la mano por el rostro frustrado, vio como Mu paso la valla lentamente -¿Mu, haz escuchado de la batalla de los mil días? – Este no respondió -¡responde!**

 **El lemuriano alzo sus ojos rojos para hablar pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Aioria -¡gane, Shura! ¡Gane! – quería molestarse con él, había derrotado a su alumno en menos de 5 minutos, una humillación como maestro delante del patriarca, pero no podía, quería al pequeño revoltoso, lo conocía desde que era un bebe y Aioros se sentía orgulloso que su hermano dejase los pañales, él lo entrenaba cuando se portaba mal, era mas estricto y sus encantos de cachorro no funcionaban con él, además, había vencido a Mu con una especie de variable de la Jumping Stone, que se la había enseñado, no podía negar sentirse orgulloso de Aioria**

 **-lo ves te dije que la Jumping Stone te seria muy útil con lo hiperquinetico que eres –alzo la mano para chocar los cinco.**

 **Aioria feliz por su victoria tomo la mano de Shura y rápidamente le escalo hasta posicionarse en su cuello.-soy el mejor**

 **Si, tienes razon mejor te hubiese elegido a ti.**

 **-claro que si cachorro –hablo con dulzura el español**

 **-oye no le subas tanto el ego, que después no hay quien se lo baje. –apareció su hermano**

 **-hermano, Shura no me esta subiendo el ego solo está diciendo lo evidente**

 **-ves lo que digo- Aioros se giro y vio como Mu estaba sentado en la tierra con el rostro compungido.- ¿Qué sucede Mu?**

 **El peli morado hablo bajito -perdí**

 **-no te preocupes por eso no pasa nada, para la próxima esfuérzate mas.**

 **-tienes razón perder no es el problema –apunto el español –pero eres un aspirante a dorado Mu de Aries perder en menos de 5 minutos, ese, es el problema**

 **Mu trago saliva**

 **Aioros negó con la cabeza, ya que desde cierto angulo, su amigo tenía razón esperaba una batalla un poco más larga o mejor, es decir, ¿el muro de cristal cuando ni siquiera recibía un ataque?, el niño se había puesto nervioso sino no había otra explicación.**

 **Mientras tanto Dethmask entraba saltando la valla.**

 **Afrodita suspiro, miro un poco inseguro a Saga, este le puso una mano en el hombre y le susurro algo como "se fuerte" ¿¡se fuerte!? ¿En serio? Lo que menos tenia él era fuerza, no era su modo de luchar, aun así entro**

 **-muy bien chicos, empiecen -dijo cansado el patriarca esperando ya otra horrible pelea.**

 **Dethmask vio a la florcita sabia mas o menos como peleaba, no le agradaba Afrodita, cuando podía lo molestaba, pero aun así pensaba perder contra él, tan solo para hacer ver mal a Kanon.**

 **Le iba hacer pagar haberlo dejado vagando todo el día de ayer por el pueblo y ni siquiera haberles dado una comida decente cuando logro llegar a la casa del gemelo, lo odiaba y sabia que no había peor humillación para él que perder frente a su hermano.**

 **Afrodita lanzo sus "rosas pirañas" que solo 2 dieron en el blanco, pero aun no tenian todo el poder que mas tarde tendrian por lo que, para Dethmask no fue gran impedimento.**

 **¡El idiota y sus rositas!, seria humillante para él perder ante "Afroloca" como le decían, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio con tal de ver a Kanon humillado, pero antes se vengaría de la rosita, ¡oh! Ya sabia tenia una idea, le iba atacar donde mas le dolía, su belleza.**

 **Estuvieron como 4 minutos entre esquivando y lanzando golpes, hasta que Dethmask tecleo a Afrodita, recibiendo por ello una rosa negra en el abdomen, pero quedando encima de éste le apretó con fuerza el cuello mientras el otro le golpeaba para liberarse, pero no cedió, hasta que se empezaron a colocársele rojas las mejillas, le soltó le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, brotando rápidamente la sangre, dándole así la oportunidad a Afrodita de quitárselo de encima, inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo y colocarle una rosa piraña, alzo la vista hacia el patriarca, tenia el golpe final, éste asintió dando por terminada la pelea.**

 **-muy bien afrodita ganaste-le felicito el patriarca**

 **Se paro sintiendo como la sangre le corría por la nariz, ¡el maniaco idiota!, pensó, le había roto la nariz arruinando su bello rostro tan solo para fastidiarlo, se dio cuenta que si lo hubiese seguido ahogando en vez de golpearle la nariz, Dethmask tendría la victoria ¿tanto le importaba fastidiar su belleza?.**

 **Llegó a la valla donde Saga le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir, se quedo de piedra al ver como Kanon nada mas pasar Dethmask a su lado le dio un golpe seco en la quijada que mando al chico varios metros lejos.**

 **Se hizo el silencio absoluto.**

 **Nadie se espero eso, los jóvenes aprendices vieron como Dethmask tosía sangre ante el poderoso golpe de Kanon, pero lo que más les sorprendió a todos es que el patriarca NO HIZO NADA, los niños pensaban, sobre todo Mu, que el patriarca seria su defensor si sus "maestros" se volvían locos,o ya de por sí lo estaban, ahora se supieron más solos que nunca.**

 **-Dethmask, Mu al cuadrilátero en 5 minutos para saber quien será el tercero y cuarto lugar.**

 **Saga vio como Kanon miraba al patriarca, una cosa era que se molestaran, otra que se pelearan o que se pelearan muy feo, otra muy distinta era que lo odiase.**

 **Le paso un pañuelo a Afrodita para que se limpiara la nariz, sabia que su gemelo no quería golpear al chico, o mas bien, quería seguro que quería, per, no tan fuerte, el conocía a su hermano menor, decía lo que pensaba y hacia lo que primero se le viniera a la mente, no media las consecuencia y la fuerza en sus acciones, eso lo convertía en un gran guerrero, en un pésimo maestro, y en una persona bastante difícil de tratar.**

 **Mu y Dethmask estaban ya dentro –empiecen –ordeno el patriarca**

 **Mu vio a Dethmask tenia los labios rotos, y le salía sangre, mucha, ataco con suma violencia lleno de odio, pero Mu lo esquivaba con telequinesis, hasta que le llego un golpe que lo boto al suelo y vio no solo el odio del chico sino también su dolor y sus ganas de llorar, aunque sabia que eso le costaría una paliza por parte de Shura ya que estaría en ultimo lugar, no podía dejar a Mascara de Muerte ante la ira de Kanon.**

 **Aunque él lo hizo mas creíble, no tan obvio**

 **-tercer lugar Dethmask, último lugar Mu -dijo el patriarca – ahora pasen Aioria y Afrodita para determinar el primero y segundo lugar.**

 **Dethmask se alejo conteniendo las lagrimas, Mu suspiro hizo de tripas corazón, para volver a su puesto y encontrarse con la fría mirada de Shura, le dolía todo el cuerpo.**

 **Aioros no podía creer que el gemelo menor golpeara a su aprendiz, sabia lo voluble que era Kanon pero se le había pasado la mano –no intentes esquivar muchos las rosas pirañas de Afrodita –había analizado el combate de este y ya sabia muy bien los puntos débiles y fuertes de su pequeño hermano -sobre todo intenta golpearlo, derribarlo para que lo puedas inmovilizar.**

 **Su hermano asintió pero dijo -Mu es un llorón -se giro y miro como al pequeño Mu de rodillas lloraba a los pies de Shura, este tenia el brazo alzado.**

 **¡No podía creerlo! se lo esperaba de Kanon hasta de Saga pero no de Shura, miro al patriarca que al parecer no pensaba hacer nada, ¡no seas animal, Shura! Pensó, si lo golpeaba iba el mismo y le pegaba al español, no podía creer que todos fuesen tan insensibles y peor aun, ahora que no tenían la amenaza del patriarca, podrían tratar a los niños a su antojo.**

 **Suspiro aliviado cuando vio al español bajar el brazo y solo se apoyo en la valla, no quería haber dejado a su hermano en manos de alguien que lo pudiese golpear.**

 **-te diste cuenta ni siquiera el importo –hablo Kanon refiriéndose al patriarca.**

 **-esperemos que sea así –Saga tenia la ligera sospecha que se estaba guardando el castigo**

 **-¿crees que me vaya a echar?**

 **-esperemos que no**

 **Kanon rio ante aquello –debería, lo golpearía de nuevo si lo tuviese en frente, ¡EL IMBECIL SE DEJO PERDER!**

 **-con palabras como esas, no te ayudas hermanito.**

 **-no me gusta ayudar ni siquiera a mi mismo –rezongo Kanon**

 **Saga sonrió, su hermano a veces creía que estaba loco, se quedo un rato con él hasta que se acordó que la siguiente pelea era de Afrodita, SU PUPILO, llego justo al momento donde el hermano pequeño de Aioros era, animado tanto por esté como por Shura, mientras que para Afrodita ni siquiera Shaka parecía interesado, no pudo ni gritar su nombre cuando el castaño, lanzo una serie de golpes, el plasma relámpago, dejando a su contrincante en el suelo y dándole la victoria.**

 **Aioros salto la valla para ir por su hermano ya que había recibido, varias rosas pirañas y la sangre corría por sus piernecitas, esté le sonrió, tenia un poco de sangre en los dientes –gane, hermano, gane.**

 **-lo hiciste muy bien Aioria, te felicito –y ahora no mentía, esta pelea había sido mas interesante y donde se había mostrado mas uso tanto del cosmo, como de los ataque.**

 **Afrodita necesito de todo su orgullo para no sollozar, tenia la nariz quebrada, el cuerpo golpeado, y sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda, tenia que pararse ¡vamos! Se animo solo, no podía quedarse humillado aquí, acompañado solo por su sangre.**

 **Se llevo la mano a la cara para quitarse un poco de la sangre que le impedía abrir bien los ojos. Sintió como alguien lo cargaba,- ¡no! bájame yo puedo caminar solo**

 **-no seas orgulloso –le dijo Aioros.**

 **-¡puedo ser tan orgulloso como quiero!**

 **Aioros se encamino hacia donde estaba Saga, este le miro, dejo al chico delante la valla y se fue.**

 **Saga, suspiro.-lo lamento –le dijo mientras le tomaba para colocarlo junto con Shaka**

 **-¿lo lamentas? ¿el que?- le pregunto Afrodita confundido**

 **-el haberme ido y dejarte, no fue justo para ti**

 **Vaya y yo que pensé que este estaba tan loco como su hermano.**

 **-terminaron las primeras peleas –hablo fuerte el patriarca a siéndose oír –en primer lugar queda Aioria, -el aludido se aplaudió solo –segundo lugar Afrodita-quien estaba muy ocupado lamentándose por su nariz –tercer lugar Dethmask –nadie dijo nada –y por ultimo.-el patriarca suspiro le dolía decirlo –Mu –el niño al escuchar eso se fue, pero no dio ni dos paso cuando la mano de su maestro le intercepto.**

 **-¿A dónde vas?**

 **-a fuera –déjame ir, por favor**

 **-aun no termina, falta que peleé Milo – quien había estado hasta ahora mudo, nunca había visto pelear a los caballero o aprendices**

 **-necesito aire –le miro con los ojitos de borrego lastimoso, que ante Shura nunca funcionarían –por favor**

 **-ve, pero si no vuelves en 10 minutos te pego ¿entendido?-Mu asintió y salió corriendo**

 **-ahora pasamos a los aprendices recién entrenados, para empezar Milo y Shaka – ordeno el patriarca.**

 **¡Perfecto! De nuevo de los primeros pensó Shura, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Milo, quien solo lo miro –vas a ganar ¿verdad?**

 **Milo quería alejarse del español -¿si?**

 **-¿eso es una pregunta ó una respuesta?**

 **-¿no se?**

 **Shura cerro los ojos y hablo – ¿estas jugando, verdad?**

 **-no, no- se apresuro a responder el futuro escorpión**

 **-Cómo me estés tomando el pelo te juro….- no alcanzo a terminar su amenaza cuando un leoncito salto encima de él -¡ay!por dios Aioria -se quejo el español –deberías estar descansando y no estorbando**

 **-¿no me piensas felicitar por ganar, Shura? –fingió un puchero.**

 **\- vi, como ganaste, Aioria, te falto técnica pero, fuiste el mejor –le decía mientras se intentaba sacar al niño de su espalda sin mucho éxito.**

 **-seré el mejor dorado –respondió soñador mientras se colocaba en los brazos del español, ya que los cortes en las piernas le dolían –abriré el cielo con mis puños, hare surcos en la tierra con mis patadas.**

 **Milo rodo los ojos –presumido –susurro bajito.**

 **Pero Aioria lo escucho, pero él era mucho más inteligente como para ponerse hacer una pelea verbal.**

 **-aunque ya estoy ansioso para volver a competir, sobre todo con el ciego –dijo Aioria parsimoniosamente.**

 **-¿y eso por que? –le pregunto Shura**

 **Miro a Milo –por que dicen que Shaka fue traído especialmente por el patriarca al escuchar que en la india había un niño que hablaba con Buda.**

 **¡Genial! Otra derrota, apunto a Milo –si te burlaste del niño ahora ve y defiende tus palabras con acciones, sino te pondré cinta adhesiva en esa boca.**

 **Milo trago saliva**

 **-Dime Shura ¿Cómo esperas cosechar frutos, sino plantaste nada antes?-**

 **-Aioros ¿nunca pensaste en escribir un libro? –se molesto el español**

 **-¿Cómo esperas que gane si ni siquiera le haz puesto las vendas en las manos? –Aioros miro a Milo, le pidió sus manitas quien se las pasó receloso mirando primero a Shura.**

 **-no te preocupes Milo, Shaka aun no ha entrenado, su poder esta en bruto, además es fácil ver que eres muy rápido – le sonrió con dulzura -¿no fuiste tu quien dijo que Shaka era un ciego?**

 **-y lo lamento mucho – se apresuro agregar Milo ya con las vendas puestas –no lo volveré a repetir.**

 **Aioros miro molesto a su amigo ¿Qué diablos le hiciste Shura? Ya poco parecia quedar de la confianza desbordante del pequeño niño que en un principio le recordó a Aioria.**

 **Saga vio como su pupilo se tocaba la cabeza donde hace menos de 4 horas, le habían suturado la herida, no nací para ser maestro, pensó, cansado –Shaka escucha, agradezco tu cooperación para participar –el niño asintió.- y agradezco tu silencio – se encontró diciendo Saga –no te preocupes tanto por ganar, solo que no te golpeen en la herida, que el medico dijo que no se te infectara –de hecho ahora debería estar guardando cama pero no quería que el patriarca note su incompetencia para cuidar a sus aprendices.**

 **-empiecen –ordeno el patriarca; una vez los niños estuvieran a dentro, a ninguno nadie les había enseñando a despertar el séptimo sentido antes y menos aun "sus ataques respectivos" en esta pelea era en la que se demostraría cual de los 4 dorados había enseñado mejor, Milo atacaba impetuosamente, sin planificar muy bien cual seria el siguiente paso, algo completamente alejado de lo que haría Shura, así que supo que este poco o nada había enseñado a su pupilo, mientras que Shaka se dedicaba a esquivar, si Saga era conocido a diferencia de su hermano por ser mas prudente, pero también por su poder él no se dedicaría solo a esquivar sino que atacaría, pero no ocurrió, Milo prácticamente acorralo al niño, y fue finalmente que de una manera burda le puso el pie haciendo que Shaka cayera al suelo, donde rápidamente empezó a formarse un charquito de sangre Milo salto asustado ante el espectáculo.**

 **-ganador Milo –grito, aunque para nada fue un buen combate tan solo le sirvió para ver la ineficiencia de sus dorados, así como vamos tendré que vivir otro 200 años, o quizá elegir a Docko que él también sufriese aquí en vez de estar viendo su estúpida cascada.**

 **-siguiente Aldebarán y Camus**

 **Milo se fue donde Shura, se sentó junto a Mu quien le doy un abrazo, quedaron abrazaditos temiendo el siguiente encuentro.**

 **-Alde no te preocupes, es tu primera pelea, el guerrero no nace, se hace –Alde miro a su nuevo maestro indeciso.**

 **\- ¿y que pasa, si pierdo?**

 **-nada**

 **-solo que tienes que ponerte a dieta, amigo –acoto Aioria**

 **-no sabia que te habías vuelto maestro Aioria ¿Cuándo te otorgaron el rango?**

 **Su hermanito puso los ojos en blanco –se lo digo como un consejo.**

 **-aquí te va uno, calladito te ves mas bonito – se giro hacia Alde –recuerda que tu enfoque es la fuerza.**

 **Camus ya estaba dentro esperándolo cuando apareció Alde, ni Kanon ni Dethmask se molestaron en mirarlo o decirle algo.**

 **-muy bien niños, empiecen –hablo el patriarca**

 **Alde fue como un toro contra Camus, quien lo esquivo grácilmente, al ser mas alto que Camus, Aldebarán lanzo una patada alta esperando sorprender al niño pero este rápidamente se escabullo por debajo de sus piernas, colocándose de tras de él, y le dio un puñetazo en la parte baja de su espalda con todas su fuerza. Sintió el dolor en sus nudillos, sus golpes no eran rivales para la fuerza de Aldebarán y sus jóvenes 6 años, quien lo tomo y lo aventó contra la vaya, fuerza le había dicho Aioros, era su punto fuerte.**

 **¡Vamos, párate! Párate, se animaba Camus, tenia que pensar en algo, era aprendiz de caballero dorado no podía rendirse así como así, no era fuerte, pero él tenia algo que los otros no.**

 **Aldebarán iba a envestir con todo su cuerpo contra el niño, abrió los brazos para que no se le fuera a escapar, se lanzo a correr, ¡perfecto!, pensó Camus cerro los ojos y se concentro formo el hielo en sus manos, lo que mas tarde seria conocido como el polvo de diamantes, y lo lanzo al suelo donde Aldebarán con toda la fuerza con la que corría no alcanzo a frenar y se fue a estrellar contra la misma vaya, saltando unos pedazos de madera; corrió a ganarse a la otra esquina, aun sentía el golpe contra la vaya, pero no le dio importancia, lo importante era ganar ¡piensa, Camus, piensa! No le funcionaria el truco de nuevo y Aldebarán ya se estaba levantando.**

 **Cuando se logro levantar vio a Camus en la otra esquina, no parecia ni molesto, ni feliz, solo había una mueca seria en su rostro, Camus sabia usar su cosmo, y él no, miro inseguro a Aioros quien tan solo le sonrió como diciéndole que no importaba si perdía.**

 **Se lanzo a correr de nuevo contra el muchacho al no hallar otra cosa que hacer, pero Camus ya tenia un plan le iba a congelar los pies para poder atacarlo cómodamente, lanzo su cosmo en forma de hielo que rápidamente empezó a cubrir los zapatos de Aldebarán.**

 **Aldebarán se dio cuenta demasiado tarde la suela de sus zapatos estaba congelada aunque no pegada al piso lo que provoco que cayera y se resbalara por el suelo en partes congeladas por Camus, por acto reflejo puso sus manos para no caer de cara al suelo, el hielo se junto en sus manos provocando que le ardiesen, se le formo como un bate de hielo en las manos.**

 **El patriarca iba a gritar ya ganador a Camus, pues no quería que ningún niño quedara inconsciente por ahora, cuando vio como al intentar ponerse de pie Aldebarán, pasaba a romper el hielo los trocitos volaron, escucho el pequeño grito de Camus.**

 **Vio su brazo y de este salía sangre, le dolía y no sabia que hacer para que dejara de sangrar, no importar se dijo, enfócate en lo importante, ¡no llores! Solo los débiles lloran, se saco el trozo de hielo enterrado en el brazo se lo lanzo a Aldebarán en la pierna era su única opción impedir que se moviera tan rápido.**

 **Aioros escucho el "crack" al romperse el hielo de las manos de Alde, contra el pequeño cuerpo de Camus que fue a dar unos pocos metros mas haya.**

 **Nadie lo podía creer, el patriarca demoro unos segundos en decir que el ganador era Alde, casi los mismos que demoro Aioros en reaccionar que su alumno había ganado, lo encontraba un poco injusto había sido Camus quien demostró mas dominio en el combate, había usado su cosmo para formar hielo, mientras que Alde solo gano en un chiripazo de suerte, al haberse roto el hielo y que uno justo cayera nuevamente encima de Camus, dejandole fuera del comabte**

 **Con toda la dignidad que tenia un niño derrotado Camus se paro hecho una furia, con dolor, pero furioso de perder.**

 **-¿vaya, si acaso no tengo un pequeño muy inteligente? –Kanon estaba afirmado en la valla y lo miraba divertido.**

 **Escalo la valla y paso junto a Kanon temiendo otro arrebato de su mentor, pero eso no lo iba a ser suplicar ni llorar, solo los débiles lloran y tenia un objetivo convertirse en caballero, no importaba cuanto le costara.**

 **-el siguiente combate Camus contra Shaka para decidir el tercer y cuarto lugar –hablo el patriarca.**

 **Vio su bracito herido intento congelar la sangre.**

 **-a ver pequeño listo, ¿nadie te enseño que la sangre no se congela tan fácil como el agua? –le hizo burla Kanon.**

 **Camus suspiro –si vas a golpearme hazlo rápido que tengo que volver a entrar**

 **Su maestro rio a todo a todo pulmón –y para mejor un pequeño cínico. ¿sabes lo que le hice al ultimo cinico que paso por aca?**

 **-oui, lo golpeaste**

 **-Ja. ¿crees que Dethmask es cinico? Él no es mas que una copia barata de lo que quiere ser**

 **Camus no respondio ¿Cómo hablar con un loco?**

 **Por su parte Saga estaba indeciso, Shaka aun no se había recuperado, vio la pelea de Camus que distaba mucho de Milo; este si que lo mataba**

 **Aun tenía al niño en sus brazos acurrucado.**

 **-eh, Shaka despierta –lo movió –que tienes que ir a pelear**

 **-¿ahora? –le respondió en un susurro**

 **-si**

 **-está bien-se lamento Shaka.**

 **\- ¿no quieres ir?**

 **-lo que yo quiera no tiene importancia –al fin y al cabo él había aceptado venir aquí ¿¡como "Budas" se me ocurrio venir aquí!?**

 **Tienes razón pensó Saga solo depende de mi,**

 **-Afrodita tenme a Shaka –Afrodita aun estaba sangrando y lloriqueando por su nariz rota, pensando en que iba tener que usar un horrible parche y luego de eso le quedaría una apestosa cicatriz.**

 **Saga se dirigió donde el patriarca.- no haga pelear a Shaka**

 **-¿Por qué? Sabes cuales son las reglas**

 **-si, pero aun así**

 **El patriarca se llevo la mano a la mascara exasperado –sabes que esto no es un juego que los estoy evaluando, los niños tenían que combatir a pesar de las heridas, sabían que el camino del caballero no es fácil y sino deberías enseñárselo como el "buen maestro que eres"**

 **-patriarca, por favor, si fuese culpa de Shaka le aseguro que no me importaría, pero fue un error mío que el pobre chico no puede pelear.**

 **-¿tuyo? – el gemelo asintió**

 **-quedarían cuarto lugar y te bajaría puntos Saga**

 **-fue mi error patriarca tengo que aceptar las consecuencia de mis acciones,**

 **-¡bien! –gritó el patriarca para hacerse oír por todos –debido a imprevisto Camus queda en tercer lugar y Shaka en ultimo, ahora que entren Milo y Aldebarán, para el primer y segundo lugar.**

 **Kanon le sonrio a su pequeño discipulo -¿algo que agregar?**

 **-¿eh? –no sabia a que se referia, el brazo le palpitaba.**

 **-vamos, pequeño listo, piensa –le enterro su dedo en la sien del menor –tu con todo tu pequeño esfuerzo y tu "impresionante" uso del cosmo – se burlo del menor –llegaste tercero, mientras que Dethmask, el inutil que se dejo perder, tambien llego tercero, veamos pequeño Camus ¿Qué conclusiones sacamos de eso?.**

 **-¿no se que quieres oir?**

 **-¡ay! Sino es lindo este trozo de hielo, mi hermano te amaria**

 **Camus bufo por toda respuesta**

 **-Vamos si lo quieres decirl, ¡dilo! –Kanon le animaba burlonamente – di: "yo no necesito del amor de nadie, soy un niño frio y malote"- termino estallando en carcajadas.**

 **Camus asintio, como dialogar con palomas, se cagan en cualquier respuesta que des.**

 **Le acaricio la herida – reza, reza para que no sea tu maestro cuando acabe esto, por que te va a pesar inteligente Camus.**

 **Los niños entraron rápidamente la pelea fue bastante rápida y pobre se pudo ver desde un principio que Aldebarán iba a ganar ya que Milo no parecia tener exactamente un plan de ataque, pocos minutos después el patriarca le dio la victoria a esté y les ordeno a los dorados que fueran al templo patriarcal una vez se aseguren que los niños recibiesen los cuidados respectivos.**

 **Kanon como siempre todo corazón, solo les dejo las llaves de la casa y unos billetes encima de una silla que estaba entre medio de sus amados alumnos.**

 **¡Genial! Pensó Camus, ahora voy a tener que comprar las vendas, como si hubiese vivido toda su estupida vida en esta ciudad, miro a su compañero que parecia no prestarle atención.**

 **-Dethmask, vamos a farmacia –él también estaba herido**

 **-ve tu si quieres –le dijo y solo tomo las llaves y se largo.**

 **No iba a ser fácil, no iba a ser fácil, se mentalizo mientras salía corriendo detrás de Dethmask, no quería quedarse fuera toda la noche.**

 **Por su parte Saga tomo a Shaka y Afrodita los llevo corriendo a su casa y les dijo que se pusiesen cómodos y que descansaran que él hablaría con el patriarca y volvería.**

 **Aioros y Shura hicieron algo parecido.**

 **Saga se encontró de camino a las doce casas con su gemelo que caminaba desganado, lo acompaño, en realidad no queria que hechasen a su hermano**

 **Cuando todos llegaron se pusieron en línea, el patriarca hablo –Aioros vas en primer lugar con dos primeros lugares tanto de Aioria, como con Aldebarán que recién acaba de empezar a entrenar, Aioria lo hizo muy bien te felicito, supo usar sus ataque es un digno aspirante a caballero al igual que tu un buen maestro, Aldebarán por su parte no fueron exactamente los mejores combates, pero ganó y es digno de reconocimiento.**

 **Aioros asintió.**

 **-mientras que vosotros 3 –tomo aliento ante la expectación de los susodichos –estáis empatados, Saga con un segundo lugar por parte de Afrodita y un cuarto lugar con Shaka, dando una media de 3 (2+4=6/2=3); Shura con cuarto lugar por Mu y un segundo con Milo con una media de 3, y tu Kanon con dos terceros lugares.**

 **-Empecemos contigo Shura.-prosiguió el patriarca que necesito de su paciencia para no gritarle al español, y decirle que tratase mejor a su alumno Mu y ¡que con un demonio, lo cuidase! ¡Y empieza a enseñarle algo! Pero por su boca salió –Mu es capaz de mas te lo aseguro, además es notorio que en tu "enseñanza" como maestro solo te enfocas en Milo –y por decir algo parecia que peleaba como un chimpanse - ya que el obtuvo un segundo lugar, te aconsejo que medites sobre la igualdad y el enfoque en una pelea -le sonrió al español**

 **-como usted ordene patriarca.-contestó**

 **-Kanon, por lo que pude observar les enseñaste a los dos por igual, -estoy seguro que en tu caso no les enseñante nada, animal, quería agregar - pero aun así no fue suficiente, trabaja en eso ¿de acuerdo?**

 **El gemelo menor asintió asombrado de que el patriarca ni siquiera haya mencionado el golpe que le dio a Dethmask, ni tampoco lo echo, ni nada**

 **-Saga a ti te aconsejo casi lo mismo que a Shura, mas igualdad en tus "entrenamientos" –si seguro que te pasaste horas y horas entrenándoles ayer, por lo que pude ver solo te dedicaste a jugar al balón con ellos como pelota**

 **-por mi parte es todo, pueden retirarse y a seguir trabajando con sus alumnos, cuando los vuelva a evaluar los mandare a llamar, yo creo que será dentro de una semana o así, para entonces quiero mejorías, igual si los necesito para algo especial, les avisare, no olviden que esto no los exime de sus responsabilidades como caballeros dorados, pueden retirarse.**


	4. Errores y mas errores

nuevamente lamento los errores que hayan tanto gramatical como ortograficamente :P

¡gracias a quienes se den un tiempo y lean el fic!

Zukilove: sorry es que no soy muy versada en eso, segun yo todo era "yaoi" no sabia que habia sub-temas y si soy chica, en serio gracias por comentar y ser tan dulce! 3 me hace mucha ilusion.

sukoru-chan: gracias, aunque no quiero irme mucho por el drama, ¡pero es que las lagrimas me llaman!. jajajjajajaa si demasido Paulo Coelho me esta saliendo y eso que ni Aioros ni Aioria son de mis dorados favoritos. gracias por comentar! y seguir leyendo!

todo mi amor en besitos

gracias.

 **Milo se estiro consiguiendo solo un quejido de su nuevo compañero de cuarto y cama.**

 **-auch -se quejo Mu ¿es que acaso este niño no se puede quedar tranquilo 5 minutos? Solo eso pido ¡por favor 5 minutos! –intenta dormir que mañana seguramente nos va a llevar cerberos.**

 **-se dice cerebro, CEREBRO. –respondió Milo aun acomodándose en la "cama"**

 **¡Dios mío! ¿La pregunta es donde esta tu cerebro Milo? En fin – no, yo me refería a Cerberos el perro del infierno con tres cabezas.**

 **-un perro no pude tener 3 cabezas Mu, una vez mi compa juan vio a un gato con 2 cabezas, ¡pero con 3, Mu! Ya te pasas.**

 **-cerberos es un perro de hades, y si tu sueño es convertirte en caballero deberías conocerlo ¿y por que encuentras tan descabellado que un perro tengo 3 cabezas, y crees que un gato puede tener 2?**

 **-muy simple en una esquina tiene una, y en donde debería ir su cola la otra, ¿en tu famoso perro donde va, su otra cabeza?**

 **Mu suspiro –déjalo Milo y duérmete.**

 **Milo también suspiro aunque fuera increíble extrañaba su orfanato, cuando Shura, ¡el gran maestro! Los vino a dejar a su casa, solo los dejo sin decirles, donde dormir o si podían comer algo o alguna amenaza para cuando volviera ¡nada! Solo silencio; tardo casi 1 hora en convencer a Mu de ir a registrar la casa en busca de comida, y era por que sus tripitas no paraban de sonar.**

 **No dieron ni 2 pasos dentro ya de la casa cuando se les fue el corazón a la boca, ¿pero quien vivía aquí? ¿Gengis Kan? ¿Jaime Lannister? ¿Un loco maniático?**

 **Todo, todo, TODO repleto de espadas era un cuarto espacioso, pero solo había espadas, la noche anterior habían entrado por la puerta trasera, al parecer Shura la noche anterior sí había sido un buen maestro, pero ahora como que se le olvido el detalle de las espadas, habían dos hachas cruzadas en la pared, Milo alzo la vista, y sí, también ahí habían espadas colgadas.**

 **-¿sabes que Milo? Ya no tengo hambre mejor esperemos ¿si? –hablo Mu mientras volvía a la entrada.**

 **Vio que al final del corredor de la muerte se veía un pasillo, pero no quiso seguir aunque se intento convencer a si mismo que fue para no dejar solo a Mu, si claro, por supuesto campeón.**

 **Esperaron un buen rato hasta casi la noche cuando Shura se digno a llegar ambos saltaron de sus asientos, en el caso de Milo el suelo y de Mu la escalinata de la entrada.**

 **-mas les vale no haber hecho ninguna travesura –les apunto amenazador Shura por que se sorprendió de que los niños no entrasen.**

 **Pero cuando ingreso no encontró nada fuera de su lugar.**

 **-ya vayan a dormir que mañana los pienso entrenar como nunca lo han hecho.**

 **Pero si a mí nunca nadie me ha entrenado, pensó Milo, mientras pasaba rapidito detrás de Shura ya que si caí una espada tendría que matar primero al español.**

 **Mu le tomo la manita para pasar y le susurro –tengo hambre**

 **-pues díselo tu –le susurro de vuelta Milo.**

 **-por favor –le suplico Mu**

 **-oye, no quiero morir ¿ya?**

 **-¿que cuchichean las comadres? – les espato Shura a quien no le gustaban los secretos.**

 **-nada –habían llegado al mismo cuarto que la otra noche donde había 3 sofás 2 pequeños y uno un poquitito más grande, donde habían dormido los niños para la desgracia de sus espalditas. La decoración escasa por no decir nula, todo en tonos grises y marrones, una mesa un mueblo con unos pocos libros**

 **Shura se sentó en unos de los sillones quedando a la altura de los niños, para el nerviosismo de ellos – ¿saben lo que me dijo el patriarca?**

 **Por favor que le haya dicho que se acabo esta tortura ¡por favor! Suplica Mu para sus adentros**

 **-que tenia que entrenarlos mas duro por que rindieron poco-**

 **¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice atenea?**

 **-así que mañana a las 6 de la madrugada estarán de pie, ¿Mu por que pones esa cara? ¿¡Acaso no quieres entrenar!?**

 **Mu rápidamente regreso a la tierra –no…solo pensaba en –comida –en…**

 **Shura suspiro y se refregó la cara, ¡estos niños del demonio!**

 **Se levanto dejando a los niños en la oscuridad, y con hambre.**

 **Ambos se habían acomodado lo mejor que pudieron en el sofá con las mantitas, en un principio optaron por dormir cada uno en un apoya brazos, con los pies del otro como compañía, pero ante las quejas de Mu por olor de su compañero, terminaron durmiendo mas apretados que fideos en paquete, sino uno se movía se caí al suelo.**

 **Siempre era Milo quien se movía, el chico pensaba que estaría haciendo juan, Milin o Milo2 era el niño con quien dormía en el orfanato, nunca se acordaba del nombre del chico, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que colocarle una variante su nombre ¿narcisismo?¿que es eso? al fin y al cabo el otro lo seguía como una sombra, lo extrañaba, con él no seria tan aburrido e incluso le diría que tiene mido, y el otro respondería que también y ambos irían a buscar comida juntos, pero con Mu, suspiro, sabia muchas cosas y lo hacia sentir tonto , además era ¡muy llorón!, estaba seguro que ahora si no estuviese durmiendo estaría llorando.**

 **Por su parte Aioria estaba contento por su victoria y cuando Aioros los dejo para ir hablar con el patriarca, dio un salto y fue a su cuarto dejando al pobre Alde sin saber que hacer en casa ajena.**

 **Al final se decidió por seguir a su revoltoso muevo compañero, anoche había dormido en la cama junto Aioria ante las innumerable quejas de este, que si le quitaba la frazada, que si le quitaba mucho espacio, que si hacia mucho ruido, luego que era mas silencioso que un muerto que el creía que en Brasil toda la gente era alegre y siempre bailaban encuerados, que si le hacia un baile.**

 **Al final vino Aioros y les pregunto por que el escandalo, Aioria le hecho la culpa, pero Alde con su sentido del compañerismo le fue imposible delatar a su nuevo compañero además el quería conocer al chico, y siendo un soplón no era una buena forma de comenzar.**

 **Aioros tomo a su hermano y lo llevo a dormir junto a él, ya que mañana tenían que pelear no quería desvelos, pero les prometió que hoy no tendría que compartir cama.**

 **Cuando entro al cuarto del chico, se sorprendió, no la había visto en detalle y solo fue en la oscuridad, había diversas cosas, un arco colgado el la pared dos pequeños sofás, muchas fotos colgadas, una estantería con diversos libros, pesas, una serie de peluches entre ellos un gran león, un espejo que abarcaba casi la pared completa, una pequeña tele, diversos juegos en cajitas, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la normalidad del cuarto, sino no lo conociera diría que es el cuarto de un niño común y corriente.**

 **Aioria se encontraba en un pequeño escritorio anotando algo afanadamente – ¿es que acaso nadie te enseñando a tocar la puerta? –le hablo el niño sin lazar la vista de su tarea.**

 **-perdona –dijo mientras entraba – guau, es genial tu cuarto**

 **-¿ya no lo habías visto ayer? –siguió sin prestarle mayor atención**

 **-nop**

 **Escucho que le decía algo así como "ciego", pero lo dejo ir, empezó a mirar las fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared, una era de Aioria de pequeño con chupete y todo, le dio risa ¿en serio se burlaba de él por estar gordo? Que se mirara en un espejo de pequeño.**

 **Luego otra de los 4 dorados, se sorprendió, 3 de ellos usaba armadura uno de los gemelos no, la pregunta era: ¿Quién?**

 **Había otra del niño sonriendo encima de una rueda de la fortuna, en la siguiente estaban Aioros y Shura vestidos de blanco con manchas rojas en diferentes partes, sonriendo, no podía creer que el hosco español se prestara para una foto y menos aun todo machado con salsa roja, Aioria estaba sonriendo completamente rojo de pies a cabeza, atrás se podía ver gente en el mismo estado.**

 **Cuando iba a pasar a la siguiente una mano tapo la foto. Aioria le sonreía**

 **-no te va a gustar -le dijo**

 **-¿Por qué? –se extraño Alde.**

 **-por que no – seguía sonriendo, lo que hizo hervir los nervios de Alde**

 **-haber muestra.- el niño quito la mano y Alde pudo ver la foto era él y Shura no veía que tenia de especial.**

 **-¿y por que me iba a molestar que fueras feliz?**

 **Aioria se largo a reír – no ves que te estoy montando, tarado**

 **-¿eh? – y mas detenidamente vio que el niño estaba sentado en un torito bebe y que el español lo sostenía.**

 **-aquí –el otro seguido la pulla, señalo la siguiente foto –te estoy comiendo –miro la foto donde un chanchito estaba encima de una gran mesa con una manzana en la boca.**

 **-me estas diciendo cerdo ¡idiota! –pregunto indignado Aldebarán, aguantaba toro por que mal que mal tenían fuerza y eran competentes, pero un ¡cerdo! ¡Solo sirve para ser comido!**

 **-¿eh? –Aioria miro un minuto la foto y luego se volvió a largar a reír –yo me refería al trocito de carne, que es del toro ganador de la competencia, pero si quieres que te diga cerdo, yo gustoso.**

 **-no me agradas ¿sabes?**

 **Aioria se encogió de hombros y tomo algo de una estantería y empezó a jugar.**

 **Afrodita y Shaka se quedaron entre durmiendo y quejándose, mientras esperaban a Saga, cuando este llego los encontró durmiendo en su cama, pero se veían tan mal con las improvisadas vendas que le dio cierta pena, despertarlos para hacerlos dormir en su sofá, bueno, pensó por hoy me toca a mi el sofá.**

 **Se acomodo, luego se puso de otra forma, luego volvió a cambiar de lugar, trajo otra manta, pobre chicos que tuvieron que dormir aquí, sentía pena de ellos que tuvieron que dormir en este incomodo sofá por una noche, o lo que alcanzaron de ella, ya que tuvieron que estar mas en el hospital, con la infección en la cabeza de Shaka, y no se quejaron, quizá el también daba un poquito de miedo, al final acabo tomando las mantas y durmiendo en el piso.**

 **Como a las 3 Am, era la hora que tenia con el doctor, no quería que se le murieran, los despertó.**

 **Los zarandeo, prendió la luz, pero nada, estaban mas muertos que vivos al parecer.**

 **-¡vamos Afro! Despierta.**

 **-¡que no me digas Afro!- respondió este enojado, lo que recordó su nariz ¡ay, no! Mi naricita, tan chiquitita y perfecta.**

 **-¡vamos Shaka! Despierta –pero esta vez no hubo resultado**

 **Afrodita bufo –dile que el budismo apesta y ya veras como salta de la cama**

 **-vaya veo que se están conociendo y empezando a llevarse de maravilla –ironizo Saga**

 **-lo que pasa es que Buda en realidad no es mas que un gordo que…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un pequeño Shaka se le lanzo encima**

 **-¡quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! Que arruina mi pelo –Saga quedo unos instante sin saber que había pasado.**

 **Empezó a jalar a Shaka de la cara de Afrodita sin mucho éxito, hasta que la final logro despegar a Shaka.**

 **-no tienes derecho a hablar mal de Buda, tu opinión parte de la ignorancia. –hablo tranquilamente Shaka.**

 **-¿así? Para que veas que se mucho, niega que Buda era gordo –le reto Afrodita**

 **-es cierto pero…**

 **-entonces aprende a escuchar niño imberbe –le grito Afrodita mientras agarraba su nariz.**

 **-es una opinión muy superficial para referirse a Buda**

 **-¿y eso me lo dice un hindú rubio? – Se le acerco Afrodita a observar el pelo de Shaka – cualquiera diría que Buda elegiría para reencarnar un ciudadano común y silvestre, no alguien que parece una barbi….-tampoco alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un cachetazo le hizo voltear la cara. Afrodita sonrió con la mano en la cara –y ataca igual que una gata barata.**

 **Saga no estaba seguro si regañarlos o alentarlos a que se golpeen como hombres, se acordaba que con su hermano por pequeñeces, se dejaban los ojos morados, definitivamente le quedaba mucho trabajo.**

 **-¡escuchen! Pueden matarse a cachetazos en el hospital, que no pienso perder esa hora, sino vamos ahora después ustedes ven como se curan las heridas, que a mi no me va importar.**

 **-¡ay, no! Al sucio hospital no –se quejo Afrodita.**

 **-mis heridas siempre las a curado Buda, un guerrero no necesita de medicamentos.**

 **Ustedes tiene de guerreros lo que yo de buen hermano, pensó Saga mientras arrastraba a los niños a la fría noche.**

 **En cuanto a Dethmask y Camus, nada mas llegar jugaron hacerse los muertos, sucediera, lo que sucediera el gemelo no iba a estar contento, mas les valía empezar a practicar como morirse con estilo, Dethmask propuso rajarse entero para que Kanon hiciera el esfuerzo de limpiar todo el reguero de su sangre en el piso, por primera vez Camus no pudo estar mas de acuerdo.**

 **Cuando Kanon llego y los encontró durmiendo en su sofá acurrucados, sonrió –vamos a jugar al congelado, el que mueva un musculo gana un zapatazo –empezó hacerles cosquillas a sus amados discípulos, Dethmask aguanto bien, Camus por su parte se mordía la mejilla interior para no estallar en carcajadas, pero ambos aguantaron la burla del gemelo y luego de eso los dejo dormir tranquilo.**

 **A diferencia de Milo y Mu, ello si registraron un poco la casa del gemelo, no por que no tuvieran miedo sino por que no querían parecer débiles frente al otro, comieron un trozo de pan con jamón.**

 **El dulce amanecer llego para Milo y Mu que fueron despertados a sacudones por Shura.**

 **-vamos de pie, que hoy si que les pienso sacar juego a vuestros pequeños cuerpos –les sonrió.**

 **Ambos niños se miraron apenados, pero obedecieron, rogaban por que el español les diera algo de comer.**

 **Antes las caras de desamparo de los niños; Shura solo pudo atinar a pensar que eran unos flojos, no podía creer que esos niños fueran si quiera entrenados para caballeros, había noches que él no durmió para entrenar y estos se quejaban por ¡mover el culo del sofá!**

 **Miro, la hora 6:30 am. ¿Y ahora que? Hace tantos años que no entrenaba a nadie que no sabia que hacer y esos niños solo lo observaban.**

 **El sonido de las tripas de los niños le dio una pista, pero ahora que lo pensaba no tenia mucha comida, el vivía solo, comía poco y casi siempre era en la casa de Aioros, solo compraba algo cuando Aioria venia a su casa.**

 **-vamos, iremos a comer a algún lado ¿cualquier cosa que este abierta a esta hora? ¿Vale?**

 **"cualquier cosa" jamás había sonado tan apetitoso para ellos, sobretodo para Mu, que jamás había pasado hambre en su cortita vida como aprendiz del patriarca.**

 **Salieron a la calle camino al centro de la ciudad, pero por donde pasaban se encontraba cerrado, en un punto Shura se le ocurrió ir a ver a las zonas circundantes, donde la ciudad disfrutaba de la vida nocturna, donde había mujeres con mas maquillaje que ropa y hombres con mas bebida que neuronas, para nada algo que los niños deberían ver, pero se le estaban acabando las opciones, para llevarlos a comer, le quedaba eso o despertar a Aioros y mostrarse como un incompetente, prefería que lo tocaran y se le insinuaran, total nadie se iba a enterar.**

 **-quédense aquí, volveré enseguida, AQUÍ -apunto al suelo he hizo un circulo con su pie – si os movéis un solo milímetro, les va a pesar ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Ambos niños asintieron y vieron como el español se marchaba.**

 **Mu estaba feliz pensando en su comida, extrañaba a su glotón maestro que le daba tortitas**

 **-Mu**

 **-Mmmm**

 **-Mu-u –volvió a repetir Milo ante la ensoñación de su compañero**

 **-Mmmm –aun estaba con su pollito en el horno aliñándolo.**

 **-Mu, Mucito.-siguió Milo –Mu pequeño, Mu, vaquita, vamos –le empezó a zarandear**

 **-¿¡que quieres Milo por dios!?**

 **-tengo orina en la vejiga –Dijo Milo muy propiamente para agradar a su compañero**

 **Mu suspiro con calma -¿y por que crees que eso me importa? – y yo que estaba tan feliz con mi pollito.**

 **-es que tengo que ir al baño**

 **-nuevamente la pregunta Milo ¿y eso a mi que me importa?**

 **-en serio –dijo Milito dando saltitos en sus piececitos –no aguanto mas, voy a explotar.**

 **Mu llevo sus manitos a la cara sin poder creérselo -¿me vas a contar todo lo que te pasa por el cuerpo?**

 **-todas las personas van al baño, Mucito, hasta el gran patriarca –respondió Milo imaginándoselo y le dio un ataque de risa**

 **-¡por tu culpa Mu ahora tengo mas ganas! –le reprocho**

 **-¿mía? Y se puede saber por que**

 **-por que me hiciste reír tonto. Necesito ir al baño Mu, acompáñame**

 **Mu estaba horrorizado todos los años de decencia y clases de etiqueta o de buen comportamiento por parte del patriarca ¡a la basura! –ve tu solo, no se necesitan 2.**

 **-no seas malo Mu somos amigos, no me dejes solo cuando mas te necesito.-actuó el futuro escorpión, llegando al piso a los pies de su Mucito.**

 **-ve tu o espera a Shura, que si no nos ve aquí cuando vuelva…-orinaras sangre pensó para sí**

 **Shura en su súper intento por convertir se en maestro olvido algo fundamental, los niños también necesitan ir al baño y de hecho mas rápido que los adultos.**

 **-no voy aguantar tanto –lloriqueo este andando en círculos.**

 **Le iba a decir que fuese hombrecito y aguantara, pero vio en su interior el verdadero nerviosismo y sintió piedad, mal que mal, solo era un niño, y no iban tardar tanto ¿verdad?**

 **-no se donde hay un baño Milo-**

 **No importa dijo este mientras tomaba su manito y lo jalaba para la plaza, buscaron corriendo algún baño abierto pero no encontraron, solo había uno y estaba cerrado.**

 **-no aguanto mas –anuncio Milo ante el asco de Mu –me voy a un árbol**

 **-¡no seas indecente! Contaminas la ciudad con tu inmundicia –ladro Mu enojado, pero corrió para alcanzar a su "amigo"**

 **Quien fue detrás de unos botes –aquí –señalo los botes que olían a orina –alguien ya contamino, un poquito mas de veneno no hace mal a nadie, gírate y vigila**

 **-¿y por que habría de vigilar?-dijo mientras se giraba tapaba sus ojitos y oídos –si según tu, todo el mundo tiene necesidades biológicas y…- sintió una mano en su hombro.- ¡no me toque cochino! –alzo los ojos y trago saliva aterrado; esto me pasa por ser demasiado dulce, tengo que empezar a comer cosas mas saladas, suspiro.**

 **Dethmask abrazaba a su nuevo peluche, Camus, y lo apretujaba en sus sueños, susurraba cosas como: quien es el tiguito más bonito; te daré pastel mañana, boni-boni; Camus estaba indeciso entre despertarlo o terminar de escuchar, nah, mejor lo dejo al final me pudo divertir aunque sea un poco.**

 **Kanon estuvo tentado a despertarlo lanzándoles un balde agua fría, pero luego pensó que era su sillón y tendría que limpiarlo.**

 **-pero que…. ¡ah! –gritaron tanto Dethmask y Camus saltando fuera de su cálido sofá-cama, cuando les llego el balde de agua fría**

 **Kanon reía, convulsivamente, había intentado ser sensato, pero se acordó que no era Saga.**

 **-en fin –dijo controlándose –son las 8 Am a entrenar, tomen –les paso un vaso con liquido blanco, espumoso.**

 **Dethmask miro el vasito sin querer probarlo, ya se imaginaba que le había puesto Kanon solo para reírse.**

 **Camus estaba con la misma pregunta, olio primero el contenido y luego saco una gotita y se la puso en el dorso de la mano para encontrar reacciones alérgicas.**

 **Kanon rio tomo ambos vasos se sirvió un sorbo y se los devolvió a los niños – es de plátano -explico –energía y proteína.**

 **Ambos niños apuraron el vaso una vez listos siguieron a su maestro fuera de casa, vieron la bonita playa, y pensaron que irían al coliseo a entrenar o a los campos de entrenamiento de todos los soldados, pero no, siguieron un camino aparte.**

 **¿Adonde diablos vamos?**

 **Estuvieron su buen tiempo caminando hasta que llegaron a unos riscos el gemelo sin mas les dijo que arriba conseguirían la "inspiración" para practicar que los esperaba arriba y empezó a subir la saliente del risco, Dethmask paso saliva y empezó prontamente a seguir al gemelo, Camus pensó que el realidad no había nacido para ser escalador.**

 **¡Diablos! Maldecía Camus, le palpitaba mucho el brazo donde su propio hielo se le incrusto ayer, "no debí haber hecho el listillo", pensó, enojado Camus, tenia las manos sudorosas pero no podía limpiárselas, si soltaba se caía y ya no le quedan muchas fuerzas, miro hacia arriba, donde la figura de Dethmask se perdía de vista, quería llamarlo y decirle que le ayudara que ya no podía mas, pero sabia cual seria la respuesta, no bajaría ¿y como?¿por que arriesgar su vida, por un niño que acababa de conocer?, ni pensar en Kanon que ya se le había perdido de vista hace vario kilómetros abajo.**

 **Miro hacia abajo, estuvo apunto de soltarse, pero sus músculos agarrotados se lo impidieron, no vuelvas a mirar hacia abajo Camus, ¡que pésima idea tuviste!, se regaño a si mismo.**

 **No tenia como volver sin matarse, apenas si podía subir, empezó a entonar en su cabeza el himno patrio de Francia, y para mejor se estaba volviendo loco lentamente.**

 **Dethmask intentaba seguir el paso del gemelo que saltaba de una roca a otra sin ningún problema, eran unos riscos muy empinados y al gemelo menor no parecía importarle que se cayera, él solo pisaba donde antes lo hacia Kanon, no quería pisar una roca en falso y rodar abajo, miro hacia arriba, ¡por dios! Es que acaso esta horrible montaña no tiene fin, solo vio al cielo y mas y mas montaña, ¡al finito y mas allá! pensó con amargura.**

 **Kanon estaba cómodamente descansando en una roca, y comiendo una manzana, ya llevaba 6 esperando que esos engendros aparecieran, ¡ah! Mira ahí viene uno, vio como una mano aparecía, seguido por un mechón de pelo morado luego otra mano, la cabeza entera, un cuerpo que se arrastraba fuera del borde del risco.**

 **Kanon miro su reloj –tardaste 3 horas, que me hicieron perder de mi precioso tiempo –hablo sonriendo, mientras que Dethmask sudado, como estaba solo atinaba a respirar –pero ¡no pongas esa cara de preocupación! Lo recuperaremos, se lo ansioso que están por que les entrene.**

 **-Camus, esta muy abajo –hablo en un aliento el pequeño Dethmask, que con el sudor se le había aplastado, su pelo "punk" dándole un aire muy de niño.**

 **-¿y?**

 **-es…el… -suspiro no, nada de lo que digiera convencería a Kanon, solo él podía ir a buscarlo, pero no se sentía capaz si quiera de parase.**

 **-es ley de vida, mi pequeño muerto, los mas débiles perecen y los mas fuertes sobreviven –hablo Kanon mientras acariciaba parsimoniosamente a Mascarita**

 **-como… tu eres un…caballero –traducción, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si tu eres un caballero? Pero Kanon entendía el idioma del jadeo.**

 **-y tu un aspirante a uno, y no te veo moviendo el culo, en fin descansa un poco que luego – se trono los dedos.**

 **Camus tenia la palma derecha en carne viva, en un punto se había resbalado y sino fuera por toda la fuerza que ejerció con esa mano ahora seria un budín de Camus.**

 **Nada mas llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Dethmask de pie trotando, y cada vez que el gemelo aplaudía este hacia un sapito y 3 sentadilla -¡vamos! Camus no seas flojo, empieza a calentar para que después no te duelan los músculos.**

 **Infarto ¿¡que!? Se llevo la mano al corazón, quería mencionarle un pequeño hecho que tan solo tenia ¡6 años! Pero no, se medio arrastro donde Dethmask que parecía que se hubiera bañado, pero era sudor.**

 **-¡muy bien! –Grito el gemelo –por lo que pude apreciar de sus grandes peleas ayer, es que sois muy débiles y lentos, y como el buen maestro que soy tengo el del deber de educarlos**

 **¡Y lo disfruta! Pensó con amargura Dethmask.**

 **-Dethmask tu que ya te han entrenado, permíteme decirte –tomo aire Kanon para continuar con su insulto a gusto -que eres una bazofia como aprendiz de caballero, y tu maestro ¿Qué creyó que entrenaba? ¿Un perro? ¿A un cangrejo? Conmigo las cosas serán diferentes –Camus puso los ojos en blanco –a ti Camus no te insulto, eres muy aburrido para eso, en fin pelearan conmigo pero primero calentaremos**

 **¿¡Ay, mama!? Creí que esto era el calentamiento, pensó Dethmask, de hecho pensé que la estúpida montaña era el calentamiento.**

 **-Dethmask toma esa roca y da 150 vueltas, desde esa roca –apunto una de gran tamaño varios metros lejos, haciendo que el corazón y la lengua de Mascarita, por que ahora se veía tierno debido a su nuevo peinado sudoroso, cayeran al suelo –te falta mucha fuerza así que ¡empieza!**

 **-y a ti pequeño Camus, veamos que tal estas 50 sapitos, 80 sentadillas, 30 lagartijas, -acabo Kanon sonriendo mientras los niños se encomendaban a dios.**

 **Aioros había despertado e ido a despertar a Alde a las 7 am, como siempre lo hacían él y su hermano, nuevamente había dormido junto a su pequeño hermano, pues aun no consiga otra cama donde acostar a Alde, aunque hoy si que si, pensaba comprarla, su hermano era un remolino en la noche, y en día agrego mientras veía como el pequeño, saltaba encima de él.**

 **-Aioria, bájate tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno**

 **-y a mi que me parta un rayo ¿verdad? –lloriqueo sin bajarse.**

 **No para eso el rayo primero tendría que atraparte pensó, masajeándose las sienes, le dolía la cabeza y Aioria no cooperaba, -mira, sino te bajas ahora serás tu quien prepare el desayuno.**

 **-mejor que lo prepare Alde, así es útil en algo –respondió mientras se bajaba.**

 **No sabia que tu era la utilidad máxima pequeño hermano –ya hablamos sobre esto, Alde se va quedar un buen tiempo acá a si que mejor que se empiecen a llevar bien.**

 **-¡ay, Jesús! Entonces nos va dejar en la bancarrota**

 **-basta Aioria –advirtió**

 **-pero es cierto –el niño medito un minuto –aunque quizá cuando se duerma podríamos comerle un poco, ¡seria genial! ¿Te acuerdas que Shura dijo que quería comer carne de verdadero toro nuevamente? Podríamos invitarlo y así ayudamos entre todos a Alde adelgazar.**

 **Aioros sabia que en las palabras de su hermano no había maldad, solo inocencia pero no pudo evitar reírse, recordando el momento cuando fueron a España y le explicaron que el toro no es que estuviera muerto ¡no que va! sino que solo lo estaban ayudando adelgazar, como el pobre no tenia la para la lipo, ¡nada que ver, que lo estuvieran matando para comérselo!**

 **-¿Por qué te ríes Aioros? –le pregunto molesto su hermano**

 **-por nada, vamos baja, luego tenemos que ir a entrenar. –ambos hermanos bajaron por la escalera hacia el primer piso, directo a la cocina.**

 **Alde estaba en frente de la cocina ya vestido, aunque sin peinar y sin saber que hacer; Aioros apunto en su lista mental de cosas para comprar, ropa para Aldebarán, seguro que ninguna de las ropas de su hermano le quedaba.**

 **-hola, Alde ¿Qué tal dormiste?**

 **-bien –fue la escueta respuesta del brasileño.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Aioros.**

 **-nada, lo siento –contesto apenado esté –es…solo que antes de comer en la mañana siempre ando de malas.**

 **Aioros sonrió, le agradaba el brasileño –no te preocupes a mi me pasa casi lo mismo, solo que me da jaqueca**

 **-¿pero no te ves molesto? –pregunto a la defensiva.**

 **Desde la cocina se escucho un: "me muero, Aioros, me muero, la insanacion, me mata" seguido por sonido de tazas y finalmente un golpe, ¡por dios! no se acordaba de haber sido así de pequeño.**

 **-por que no puedo estarlo simplemente –le hablo mientras lo guiaba dentro de la cocina –disfruta tus años en los que puedes estorbar, berrear –y mugir agrego para sus adentro, pensando en el comentario de su hermano –sin preocuparte.**

 **-Aioros deja de hablar y ponte a cocinar que me muero de hambre –exigió el pequeño león.**

 **Lo miro molesto un momento en el cual el niño sonrió con sus ojitos verde-azulados**

 **Eran las 8:30 cuando acabaron, el desayuno les dio una hora libre para que reposasen, mientras el lavaba los platos, como la buena mama que era, pensó para sí, seguro que Saga primero mataba a todo el mundo antes de hacer algo como eso.**

 **-me voy con Shura –anuncio el castaño claro, mientras tomaba un palo**

 **-eh, no ¡alto!**

 **-¿Qué? –se giro esté**

 **-no puedes ir con él esta ocupado con sus nuevos aprendices.**

 **Aioria lo miro molesto –todos me cambian, tu por Alde y Shura por el llorón sin ceja y el otro que ni me acuerdo de su nombre por lo "x" que es.**

 **¡Oh! No te imaginas lo que daría Shura por deshacerse de esos niños, pero le dijo que obedeciese y que jugara con Alde.**

 **Ambos hicieron un mohín y el brasileño se ofreció a ser lavar los platos ¿¡lavar los platos!? Como deben de odiarse, trabajaría también en eso anoto en su lista imaginaria.**

 **Llevo a los niños al coliseo a las 9:30 am le interesaba ver que tanto debía trabajar con Alde.**

 **Saga estaba con los nervios de punta ¿Cómo podía ser que se le hubiese perdido Shaka? ¡Maldito seas! No sabía que hacer por un lado había recorrido todo estúpido hospital en busca del niño, pero nada, y ahora que había salido Afrodita con un gran parche e innumerables quejas respecto de su nariz, la situación se había puesto alarmante; relájate tu eres Saga de géminis, tu poder es incomparable, y no soy el idiota de mi hermano, ¡exacto! Ay esta la clave.**

 **Jalo a Afrodita de vuelta a su casa, entre las protesta de esté.**

 **-¿y donde esta la gata rubia? –pregunto Afrodita recién dándose cuenta de la ausencia de esté**

 **Saga lo ignoro.**

 **-Saga te estoy hablan…-no termino la frase cuando vio como el gemelo mayor sacaba unas cadenas -¿Qué haces Saga? Me estas dando miedo.**

 **Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho, tomo las mano de Afrodita y las junto por delante con las cadenas.**

 **-¡estas loco! –rugió Afrodita.**

 **Nací loco, ¡por el amor de dios! el no era Aioros para comportarse así con los niños, si ellos se empeñaban en desafiarlo, les mostraría por que el había obtenido la armadura dorada y ellos aun no.**

 **-¡no me puedes hacer esto Saga! Dejarme aquí.-grito indignado Afro.**

 **-entonces demuéstrame que no –se acordó cuando Kanon le hizo la jugarreta –demuéstrame que eres un caballero y tengo que tenerte en cuenta, ahora solo veo a un niño asustado**

 **Afrodita bufo, intento elevar su cosmo y romper las cadenas pero no pudo.**

 **Saga sonrió -Te quedas aquí hasta que yo encuentre al imbécil de Shaka, o tu encuentres tu poder.**

 **Afrodita lo volvió a intentar un par de veces sin resultado, al final opto por colocarse en una posición cómoda y dormir.**

 **Por su parte Saga fue en busca de Shaka, apenas si había dormido anoche y cada vez que lo buscaba y el niño no aparecía se iba enojando más y más.**

 **Eran las 11:15 am y ya estaba pensando en que iba a dejar una temporada a Shaka con su hermano.**

 **Shura había vuelto con 3 desayunos, pero para su sorpresa no se encontró a ninguno de sus querubines, esperándolo, maldijo, pero ya se la iban a pagar cuando los encuentre, cosa que cada vez se veía más lejana**

 **Paso casi toda la mañana en busca de Mu y Milo pero ni rastro de ellos eran ya casi las 12:00 y sus opciones se acaban, barajaba dos opciones, ya que el lugar donde había dejado a los niños estaba lleno de gente un poco pervertida, además de borrachos podía ser que hayan raptado a los niños; vale Mu tenia cara de niña y Milo… desde cierto Angulo… tenia su toque, su encanto por así decirlo; pero entonces ¿Por qué no raptaban al alumno de Saga? Si alguien coleccionaba florcitas, tenia que tener a la rosa.**

 **O puede ser que los niños hayan huido juntos, tomaditos de la mano hacia la puesta de sol, pensó con ironía Shura, con lo nenas que son seguro, en Milo si que lo veía factible, nunca había visto de cerca al santuario y pudo haberse asustado de la vida de esté, además era un huérfano sin familia, siempre había aprendido a vivir solo; pero de Mu no lo creía, era el alumno del patriarca, desde niño solo conocía esta vida ¿adonde iría? A menos que haya decidido desertar, pero Mu conocía muy bien cual era el castigo; si era así ya podía ir despidiéndose de ser patriarca, Shion jamás lo perdonaría por ser el causante de la muerte de su pequeño Mu.**

 **Tenia todas esas ideas sombrías, o podía ser que los niños hayan decidido ir al coliseo a practicar por si mismo, cosa que dudaba, pero era uno de los pocos lugares donde no había buscado, pero no quería ir seguro que estaban alguno de los otros 3 dorados y si lo veían allí sin los niños notarían su idiotez, suspiro, ojala que solo este el perfecto de Aioros.**

 **Saga estaba intentando imaginar un castigo para Shaka, le pediría ayuda a Kanon era muy bueno para eso ¡ya veras Shaka como te encuentre…!**

 **No pudo terminar de imaginara a Shaka siendo correteado por perros, cuando vio una escena que lo dejo bastante fuera de lugar, en la plaza junto al ayuntamiento de la guardia civil de la ciudad un viejo gordo, sostenía a un niño en sus piernas, esté estaba sobre su estomago, dejando al aire un poco de su trasero, mientras, el señor gordo con un guante le propinaba una palmadita, las señoras molestas lo rodeaban, diciendo cosas como: "se lo merece por bribón" "yo nunca dejaría que mi hijo fuera así" "poca decencia hay en esta ciudad"**

 **Saga se acerco un poquito mas y vio que el niño era el alumno de Shura, Milo; unos pocos pasos mas atrás estaba Mu con su carita de susto, Shura no parecía estar cerca, busco atreves del cosmo y no tan poco estaba cerca.**

 **¡Si! No soy el mas imbécil que pierde a niños de 6 años siendo un dorado, él al menos solo había perdido a uno, mientras que Shura a los 2; ¡Shura siempre queriendo romper record!**

 **Las señoras seguían cuchicheando, ¡diablos! Ojala hubiese traído mi armadura, todo el mundo amaba a los dorados, sobre todo las mujeres, seguro que le entregaban a los niños sin rechistar, pero ahora estaba solo y encuerado, bueno no, si estuviese desnudo nadie se le resistiría, tendría que hacer uso de todo su encanto.**

 **-y esto te pasa para que aprendas a respetar la ciudad que te da cobijo…- iba a alzar la mano para darle otro golpecito cuando una mano lo detuvo.**

 **-disculpe ¿me puede decir que hicieron estos niños? –dijo muy educado Saga.**

 **-ah..- el hombre no quería responder se zafo del agarre del tipo –este mocoso estaba orinando en publico, en un lugar donde cualquiera puede ver. Donde debería ser el disfrute de las familias ¡estos niños la ensucian!**

 **Saga rio internamente, ¿pero que diablos le pasaba a Shura? Cada vez se sentía mucho mejor maestro.**

 **-¿y ya han sido amonestados? –todas las señoras cuchicheaban aun mas fuertes mostrando su desacuerdo en la interrupción del castigo, pero Saga ya sabia manejar a la gente.**

 **-llevamos recién 3 golpes en el poto –hablo un poco molesto el señor gordo –quedan otros 7**

 **-no es necesario yo me encargare –Saga ni muerto pensaba decir que aquel niño, pertenecía al santuario y menos aun que era un aprendiz de dorado, aunque, quizá si decía que era de Shura…**

 **-no, la ley dice…**

 **-la ley es una cosa muy bonita, pero perece ante la fuerza de la justicia**

 **-¿eh?**

 **-cuando la desgracia azotado esta ciudad no ha sido vuestra preciosa ley quien os a mantenido a salvo, sino ¿Quién?**

 **Las señoras lo pensaron –el santuario**

 **-¿Qué esta compuesto por?**

 **Ya los tenía en la palma de la mano; quizá también les pidiese que encontraran a Shaka**

 **El señor gordo respondió –el patriarca y sus caballeros**

 **-muy bien.**

 **-¡el caballero dorado! ¡Saga de géminis! –grito una chica, antes de casi infartarse.**

 **Oh, todas las personas entraron en shock**

 **-¿no será su gemelo malvado? –susurro alguien de su publico.**

 **¡Como odiaba que lo compararan con Kanon! ¡Acaso eran ciegos! ¿No veían las notorias diferencias?**

 **-no, como crees si el señor Saga es mucho mas suculento –susurro y babeo otra en respuesta.**

 **-¿¡pero que dices!? Si su gemelo tiene unos ojos que te….**

 **Saga suspiro, ¡ahí tienen la verdadera batalla de los mil días!,**

 **Aprovecho el momento tomo a Mu como un borrego debajo del brazo y se dirigió al señor gordito.**

 **-no se preocupe me encargare que reciba castigo ejemplar.**

 **El hombre solo pudo atinar asentir, quito al niño de sus piernas que rápidamente cubrió su humanidad,**

 **-gracias –dijo bajito antes que, el gemelo tomara y se lo colocara bajo el brazo.**

 **Aioros vio llegar a Shura mientras veía cuanta fuerza podía ejercer Aldebarán, había mandado a su hermano a freír monos al áfrica, ya que el niño estaba burlándose del pobre Alde.**

 **-eh, Shura –le saludo alegre.**

 **No se sorprendió cuando Shura ni le sonrió siguió caminado, estaba acostumbrado a la hosquedad del español.**

 **-¿vienes a practicar con los chicos? –le pregunto alegre.**

 **-no, escucha Aioros…**

 **-¿y donde esta Mu? –se dio cuenta que el niño no le salto encima.**

 **-¡eso es lo que te quiero decir! –Grito enojado –los perdí**

 **-¿Cómo que los perdiste?**

 **-pues eso que no están.**

 **-¿¡y que haces aquí paradote!? ¡Ponte a buscarlos!**

 **-¡y tu crees que ya no lo he intentado! ¡Los llevo buscando todo el puto día! –soltó molesto el español.**

 **Aioros se paso la mano por el rostro, le hablo al niño –Alde, vamos, ve a practicar con Aioria.**

 **El niño obedeció asustado ante los gritos del español.**

 **-¿Dónde se perdieron?**

 **-en la parte baja de la plaza –dijo bajito –y ya los he buscado en toda la plaza**

 **-¿y que hacían ahí? –Aioros sabía que ahí solo habían lugares para beber, cabaret, no había nada ahí para niños de 6 años que próximamente jurarían celibato**

 **-los lleve a comer –su voz era cada vez mas bajita**

 **-¿a comer? o ¿a que los comieran?**

 **-¿me vas a ayudar o solo te vas a burlar?**

 **Estaba muy desesperado si le pedía ayuda así como así,**

 **-los llevo buscando desde las 6 de la mañana Aioros, se me acaban los opciones, tu que piensas como un niño ¿sabes a donde podrían ir? ¿Por dulces? Mu ya esta un poquitito gordo de por si.**

 **¡6 de la madrugada! Definitivamente esto de ser maestro había trastornado un poco al español, si es que no los han violado, no irían por dulces ¡idiota!**

 **Mu iría con el patriarca sea el caso, pero seguro que su amigo ya lo había pensado y evitaba esa posibilidad.**

 **-¿los has buscado…**

 **-¡los he buscado por toda la estúpida ciudad, genio!**

 **Aioros suspiro, no le agradaba la idea, pero no le quedaba otra –quédate aquí y VIGILA, ¡por el amor de todo lo sagrado! A mi hermano y Alde, yo iré por mi armadura y los buscare por aire.**

 **Shura asintió.**

 **-no se muevan de aquí, prométemelo.**

 **Vio que el otro ponía los ojos en blanco pero lo dejo pasar, tenia que ir por dos niños.**

 **El pequeño Aioria vio como su hermano se iba, ¡ya me esta cambiando de nuevo! -¡Aioros! ¡Mira me lastime el pie!**

 **Vio acercar al español –oh, Shura hola ¿Dónde va mi hermano?**

 **-buscar algo –respondió vagamente dando por terminado el asunto -¿Qué te paso? ¿También te volviste niña y ya le te duelen las caídas?**

 **Aioria puso cara de indignación -¿Qué dices?**

 **-que te pongas a trabajar y no a quejarte**

 **Hizo un puchero –es que me aburro – para demostrarlo dio un largo bostezo de león.-Aioros me esta ignorando y solo me mando a trotar mientras él se divierte con Alde.**

 **Shura le sonrió -¿celoso?**

 **-desde cuando un león le tiene miedo a una vaca**

 **El dorado rio con ganas ya se acordaba por que le agradaba tanto el pequeño.**

 **-¿sabes cual es mi signo?**

 **-capricornio**

 **-que es una cabra, y te aseguro que te partiría el trasero –dijo divertido el español.**

 **-es que tu eres una cabra dorada, eso no es justo. ¿Sabias Shura que en el Tíbet las vacas son sagradas?**

 **-si, pero eso que tiene que ver**

 **-no se –sonrió simplemente Aioria –me aburro Shura –llego a los pies de esté teatralmente – ¡me muero!**

 **-¿y?**

 **-juguemos-**

 **-no**

 **-vamos a comer**

 **-no**

 **-corramos**

 **-no**

 **-compitamos**

 **-no.**

 **-¿acompáñame a estar solo? –entono la canción.**

 **Shura le sonrió y le puso cara de abandono.**

 **-lo siento tengo ordenes de no dejarte salir de aquí.**

 **-bueno entonces hagamos algo aquí**

 **Aioros sobrevolaba el cielo, sabia que si el patriarca se enteraba de esto le regañaría y seguramente le daría algún castigo, ya estaba cerca del centro cuando por las encima de las calles vio una figura que cargaba a dos niños de manera bastante poco "común" parecían paquetes de compras.**

 **La gente tendía a confundir mucho a los gemelos, pero él jamás los confundió, según Shura tenia un master en eso "detecciones de gemelos locos" o "mil formas para evitar la muerte" ellos odiaban que los confundieran**

 **Y este era Saga, para su suerte o desgracia, Kanon era bastante errático en su comportamiento, pero siempre se podía chantajear o hasta llegar a un acuerdo para que no abriese la boca con el patriarca, por su parte Saga… era bastante regido en cuanto a eso.**

 **Pero ¿por que tendría a los niños Saga? No se veían a los otros niños cerca, por su mente cruzo la palabra aprovechamiento, juego sucio, ¡basta! Nada sacaba con apresurar conclusiones, antes de averiguar.**

 **Se lanzo en picada, como un pájaro y se planto delante de Saga que estuvo apunto de chocar con él.**

 **-¡pero que diablos!**

 **-¿eso mismo quiero saber yo Saga? –apunto a sus "bolsas de compras" que colgaban de los brazos del gemelo.**

 **Este sonrió -¿crees que estoy haciendo trampa Aioros? –lo desafío.**

 **-no lo se, pero se que esos, no son tus pupilos –apunto al pequeños Mu que lo miraba con ojitos de borrego.**

 **"cuidando a los hijos de tu esposo", pensó Saga para sí, acordándose de las burlas de Kanon sobre la familia MUY disfuncional que tenia Aioria, el pequeño con dos padres uno medio transexual y otro bien "macho"**

 **-toma –le tendió a los niños – y dile que no los vuelva a perder –como si yo no estuviera buscando a uno –y que los castigue, por desordenes en publico.**

 **Aioros se sorprendió, eran niños ¿Qué podían hacer?**

 **-según el de la guardia civil, orinaron en publico.**

 **Mu quería agregar que no "orinaron" que fue Milo solito, pero mejor se callo, no quería dejar al otro solo con el castigo**

 **Aioros tomo a los niños de la mano, el gemelo ya estaba yendo cuando le hablo -¿vas a decir algo Saga?**

 **El otro guardo silencio por un momento –no lo creo.**

 **Llevo a los niños al coliseo, rogando que Shura no hubiese hecho una de las suyas.**

 **Se encontró a Alde que miraba desapasionadamente como Aioria esquivaba todos los golpes que le lanzaba el español, estuvo tentado a gritarle que no excluyera al niño, pero bueno al menos no había perdido a ninguno y ambos estaban enteros.**

 **-toma, Shura.**

 **Se giro y vio a sus dos aprendices que inmediatamente se escondieron detrás del arquero.**

 **-no por favor no nos dejes solos –le rogo Mu despacito.**

 **A medida que se les acercaba el español y su cara de enojo –por favor nos va a matar, te juro que no fue mi culpa.-seguía rogando el peli lila.**

 **Aioros suspiro ante la desesperación del tierno borreguito –entonces hazle entender eso.**

 **-no nos va querer escuchar –ya sus lagrimitas caían, ante la próxima llegada del español.**

 **En eso Mu tenia razón, sabia lo difícil que era hacer cambiar de opinión al español, le agradaba pero a veces…**

 **-donde estaban –hablo tranquilamente el español**

 **-los tenia Saga –respondió el otro dorado.**

 **-¿si? – no se esperaba eso, nunca barajo la opción que otro dorado le hubiese hecho trampa, y al ser ese el caso los niños no tenían otra opción mas que obedecer.**

 **-si ven un momento –se fueron un poquito mas lejos para hablar en privado, pero Mu lo tenia agarrado de la pierna –Mu por favor, quiero hablar con Shura –el niño negó con la cabeza.**

 **-Mu vete –ladro el español, a lo que el niño salió corriendo.**

 **Los tienes bien amaestrados.-Si los tenia Saga pero no es lo que piensas, estaban orinando en publico y Saga vio que no estabas cerca por eso se los llevo.**

 **-¡malditos niños! –por su culpa ahora le debía una a Saga, si es que este no había ido ya con el patriarca.**

 **-y dijo que no creía que iba ir con patriarca –se encogió de hombros –vete a saber tu lo que significa eso, nunca he logrado saber lo que piensa Saga.**

 **Shura asintió, se dirigió donde sus niños y saco una cuerda le pidió la manos a Milo, que se las entrego mansamente.**

 **-¿¡pero que haces!? –hablo indignado sagitario mientras se quitaba la armadura.**

 **-para no volverlos a perder**

 **-y esta es tu gran solución.-apunto a la cuerda**

 **-si-**

 **Pensó en todas las veces que había dejado a su hermanito con él –espero que no hayas hecho lo mismo con Aioria.**

 **-claro que no, él era inquieto pero nunca hizo ninguna idiotez.**

 **Aioria se pasa haciendo idioteces solo que tu le tuviste paciencia, ahí estaba el problema, vio los ojitos asustado de Mu.-venga, vamos**

 **-¿Cómo que vamos? –indago la cabra loca.**

 **-a mi casa Shura, a comer, ya son las 1:30 ¿tienes algún lugar donde llevarlo que no sea un cabaret?**

 **Presumido pensó Shura –pero los voy a llevar amarrados.**

 **-ya, pero no les pegues.**

 **Aioria tenía que hacer espacio en su cuarto para otra cama, cosa que no le agradaba para nada sentía que su privacidad estaba siendo mermada por Aldebarán.**

 **-tengo que hacerlo, Aioros**

 **-sip**

 **-¿y si no quiero?**

 **-te obligo**

 **-¿Cómo?-desafío el leoncito**

 **Su hermano se agacho junto a él y le tomo el rostro -¿en serio quieres probar hacer enojar aun dorado? –apunto a donde iban caminado Shura con dos perros, uno con el pelo lila, y otro morado oscuro.**

 **-buena ya –hizo puchero – si me lo pides de esa forma quien no quiero ¿no?**

 **Cuando llegaron a su casa salió corriendo a su cuarto, para ver donde podría colocar la otra cama, inmediatamente después apareció, Alde seguido por Mu y el otro niño.**

 **Cualquiera diría que esto es paseo publico refunfuño, empezando a mover el sofacito.**

 **-¡guau! que genial ¿Qué eso? –hablo Milo mientras tomaba algo alargado de metal que descansaba en un trípode.**

 **-¡no lo toques! –rugió el león mientras seguía intentado mover el sillón si mucho éxito, se había cansado ya de tanto practicar y correr.**

 **-¿Por qué? –inquiero Milo mientras seguía tocándolo.**

 **-por que es un telescopio, Milo, son muy delicados –dijo Mu mientras tiraba de su nuevo "amigo" lejos del telescopio, no quería que el niño lo rompiera.**

 **Alde al ver el esfuerzo del león, por mover un simple sofá sonrió con satisfacción, "debilucho" le quería gritar por todas las burlas del otro, pero quería que el insulto fuera un poco mas inteligente.**

 **Milo miraba el lugar muy sorprendido, jamás pensó que alguien necesitara tanto para vivir había cosas que el ni siquiera sabia que existían, entonces le llamo la atención las fotos colgadas en la pared, todas eran en su mayoría de Aioria, aunque también estaba una de los 4 dorados…**

 **-mira, Mu, mira –llamo asombrado a su nuevo compañero.**

 **-¿eh? –se acercaron los 3 ante el griterío de Milo**

 **-¡Mu, mira! –**

 **-¿Qué? –dijo Aioria acercándose**

 **-Shura esta sonriendo –se llevo una mano a la cabeza como desmayándose.**

 **-¿y eso que tiene? –pregunto confundido el leoncito.**

 **El otro lo miro con las manitos en la cara asemejando al "grito"**

 **Mu sonrió con dulzura, había gente que nacía con suerte otra que simplemente no, Aioria a pesar de ser huérfano, pertenecía a la primera categoría, a diferencia de Milo, él había estado junto al patriarca cuando tanto capricornio como sagitario le fueron a preguntar si los iba a necesitar próximamente.**

 **-pues no –les respondió su querido patriarca –pero si quieren le hablo a Hades y le pregunto cuando piensa invadir el santuario, solo para saber, digo**

 **Aioros hizo una mueca –por favor, patriarca están ambos gemelos.**

 **-si, pero con una armadura, primero se pelearan por quien la porta y luego recién atacarían, además ellos también tienen responsabilidades.**

 **-por favor patriarca solo será por un mes**

 **-¡un mes! Más encima quieren los flojos.**

 **-si ocurre algo volveremos inmediatamente –le juro Shura**

 **-¿y se puede saber a donde quieren ir?**

 **-pues a España**

 **-a España –miro inquisitivo al español presente -¿y se puede saber para que?**

 **-pues para que Aioria conozca algo mas que el santuario el pobrecito solo a vivido en Grecia enclaustrado.**

 **-hablen con los gemelo si ellos aceptan cubrirlos, pueden ir sino, no**

 **Para sorpresa del patriarca, estos aceptaron, "quizá que les pidieron" le susurro el patriarca.**

 **Aioria había sido el feliz, el jamás conoció el dolor que se siente al perder y decepcionar a tu maestro, tanto Shura como Aioros se encargaron que el niño se enfrentara solo contrincantes que sabían que les podía ganar, con esfuerzo sí, pero siempre ganaba, solo perdía ante estos, pero eso era obvio.**

 **A pesar de ser un niño sin armadura podía entrar y salir como pedro por su casa, por lugares que ni los mismo santos de plata podían entrar, por ejemplo las doce, vete tu a decirle que no a un niño protegido por no solo uno, sino dos santos dorados, ni si quiera Kanon se metía mucho con el niño, sabia que su hermano no lo iba ayudar, era desventaja numérica.**

 **El sabia todo esto por que el patriarca no solo lo había entrenado para portar la armadura de Aries sino también para ser su suceder, le había enseñado a leer a las personas, pero no fue capaz de demostrar que ahora tenia la fuerza necesaria para ser patriarca, quizá mas adelante, pero la vida de Shion no era eterna, por lo que decidió hacer esta "competencia" en cierta forma le alivio el nunca quiso ser patriarca, no deseaba el poder, pero quería, amaba a su maestro lo que le dolió fue que esté, le entrego a Shura.**

 **-son unos exagerados –dijo Aioria encogiéndose de hombros –y ahora muévanse que tengo ordenar, para acostar a Alde**

 **-¿voy a dormir aquí contigo? –vio que el gran niño hacia un mohín.**

 **-yo creo ¿no conozco a otro Alde? ¿Y tú?**

 **Ahora ambos empezaron a mover cosas, con los gritos de Aioria de ¡ten cuidado animal! Y ¡si lo rompes lo pagas! Y las respuestas del otro ¡debilucho! ¡León esquelético!**

 **Mu escucho un ruido fuerte y vio como su nuevo "amigo" tenia a sus pies un juguete roto en mil pedazos.**

 **-no fui yo –se apresuro a contestar ante la mirada de Mu.**

 **-¡pero que hiciste! –le grito Aioria yendo totalmente enojado contra Milo, lo empujo hacia la pared.**

 **-no fui yo.-dijo despacito Milo, ambos niños eran de la misma altura, pero no se podía quitar al castaño de encima.**

 **Alzo el brazo para golpearlo, Mu se apresuro y le detuvo el puño –déjalo Aioria.**

 **-¡apártate Mu! Lo hizo por que es un envidioso.**

 **-déjalo aun no sabes que paso.**

 **-no necesito saber que paso Sherlock, es obvio Milo rompió el juguete**

 **-lo hizo sin querer.**

 **Para su sorpresa el gran Aldebarán tomo al castaño desprevenido y lo jalo dejando libre a Milo.**

 **-¡todos sois unos envidiosos! –grito enojado el león.**

 **-¿Aioria que paso? –la pregunta vino de la puerta donde estaba apoyado Aioros.**

 **-que el imbécil de Milo rompió mi juguete en mil pedazos –señalo al suelo.**

 **-primero modera el lenguaje, segundo ¿Cómo sabes que fue Milo?**

 **-todos lo vieron – a lo que nadie hablo**

 **-envidiosos –les susurro yendo donde su hermano.**

 **-a ver Milo ¿lo rompiste?**

 **-no…solo lo toque y salto en mil pedazos –dijo el futuro escorpión acongojado.**

 **Aioros alzo la ceja ¿solo lo toco y salto en mil pedazos? En niño no sabía mentir,**

 **-por favor no le digas a Shura que me pega –solloza al fin el niño, a lo que el buen Mu le hizo cariño en su cabecita.**

 **Aioria sonrió -¡Shura! –llamo sardónico.**

 **-silencio –le ordeno su hermano, se dirigió a Milo que aun sollozaba despacito -¿te golpeo?**

 **Al niño le tembló el labio.**

 **-son unas nenas –se quejo escéptico Aioria –seguro lo toco y él supo a llorar solo –para que vea lo ilógica que sonaba su respuesta.**

 **-ya no llores -lo consoló el "mayor" –no pasa nada**

 **-¿y mi juguete? ¿Quién me lo devuelve?**

 **-Aioria tienes cientos, no te vas a morir por perder uno –el niño iba alegar, pero su hermano le corto diciendo que ya vayan a lavarse las manos para que bajen a comer.**

 **Todos estaban sentados en la mesa sin probar nada, viendo el espectáculo de Milo y su almueza el niño no comía, "atacaba" su palto, Shura pensó que ¡ojala así hubiese peleado en el coliseo!**

 **Mu tenia hambrecita, pero vio como Milo tenia trozos de carne ¡en el pelo!, y de su boca escurría la salsa, ¿modales? ¡Quien los necesita! Es mas ni si quiera mastiquemos, ¡para dentro todo! ¡Barril sin fondo!**

 **Vio que nadie mas había probado la comida, Aioria iba a decir algo, pero su hermano se lo impidió, incluso el gran Aldebarán, tenia una cara de circunstancia que no se tragaba, pero la cara de asco de Shura fue la que lo convenció.**

 **Tomo su platito, se dirigió donde su nuevo "amigo"**

 **-¿Milo?**

 **-Mmmm –fue la respuesta sin levantar la cara del plato, encorvado totalmente sobre esté**

 **-¿quieres seguirme un momento?**

 **-¿no ves que estoy comiendo, Mu? – le dijo el niño compartiéndole a su cara la comida que se amontonaba en su boca.**

 **Pero Mu no lo insulto solo se limpio con la servilleta –vamos a comer mejor al living ¿me acompañas?**

 **-¿Por qué? –tenia una bola de comida en la boca**

 **¡Para que dejes comer al resto! –por que si.**

 **-Shura no le va a gustar, Mucito**

 **-¡no que va! Váyanse, váyanse –les apuro el aludido.**

 **Ambos niños se miraron, Milo se limpio la boca con su polera y siguió a Mu.**

 **-lo lamento –dijo Shura a su amigo una vez los niños se fueron –no me di cuenta que comía como un puerco.**

 **Esté alzo la ceja –llevas 2 días con ellos ¿y no te diste cuenta como comían?**

 **¡Por que no soy tan perfecto como tu Sr. Perfecto!**

 **-lo lamento Alde –le susurro Aioria**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-por haberte comparado con Milo –le hizo cariñito en el brazo –no te merecías tal insulto.**

 **Aldebarán se quedo un minuto descifrando si fue o no, un burla.**

 **Saga se paso todo el santo día buscando a Shaka, al final había decido volver a casa, para ver si Afrodita se había logrado soltar, eso ya seria mucha mala suerte**

 **Cuando llego se encontró con la sorpresa de que ¡Shaka estaba ahí! ¡Sentado el muy inútil meditando!**

 **Lo agarro y lo zarandeo ante las quejas del niño que Saga se las paso por culo, estaba furioso, ¡él había pasado todo el día buscándolo, por toda la gran y estúpida ciudad! Y Shaka estaba aquí, ¡cómodamente sentado!**

 **-¡ay! Saga ¿que te pasa? –logro preguntar Shaka al parecer Afrodita tenia razón, se había vuelto un poco loco.**

 **-no, no –dijo un tanto trastornado Saga –mejor preguntante que te va pasar a ti**

 **-pero si fuiste tu quien nos…**

 **Pero fue cortado, por la mano de Saga que tapo tanto su boca como su nariz, el niño pataleo para librarse, pero fue inútil, se desmayo.**

 **Lo dejo ahí tendido, aunque se cercioro de que respirara. Salió fuera rumbo a la playa, donde estaba la casa de su hermano.**

 **Pero no fue necesario se lo encontró de camino, cargando a dos niños inconscientes, uno en la espalda y el otro en frente.**

 **Suspiro cansado –lo hiciste –afirmo.**

 **Su hermano gemelo sonrió –si.**

 **-si se hubieran caído se hubiesen roto la cabeza.**

 **El otro lo pensó un poco –¡pero no lo hicieron! por que sabían que yo no iba a mover un dedo por ellos, solo dependía de ellos mismos, ¡autosuficiencia! y déjame decirte que me sorprendieron, sobretodo Camus, el pequeño listillo aguanto dos rondas de calentamiento antes de caer inconsciente.**

 **Vale, estaba enojado con Shaka pero tampoco quería que su hermano lo matara, los había hecho subir las montañas colindantes a la ciudad, de al menos 500 metros de altura, un paso en falso y la caída los mataba. No estaba seguro si le agradaba la teoría de su hermano.**

 **-deberías compartir tu teoría sobre la crianza con Aioros –se rio Saga pensando como reaccionaria esté a los métodos de "auto ayuda"**

 **-¡seria genial! –Se animo Kanon ante la idea de su gemelo – ¿te imaginas me hubiese tocado Aioria?**

 **Saga rió, vio el brillo en la mirada de su hermanito -¿Qué estas maquinando tu? ¿En esa perversa cabeza que tienes?**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Yo? –Sonrió inocentemente –nada, pero ¿Qué quieres Saga? O ¿solo viniste a ver si todavía están vivos?**

 **-te entrego a Shaka por un rato, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, siempre cuando a las doce de la noche me lo entregues vivo.**

 **-¿Qué pasa hada madrina? ¿No le quieres conceder un rato más a cenicienta?**

 **Saga puso los ojos en blanco, pero al final Kanon termino aceptando, no por que Saga lo convenciese ni nada sino por que su hermano le había dado una idea, sonrió, iba a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.**


	5. Una semana

Me da verguenza subir este capi, ahora que recien releo lo que escribe antes ¡por dios hay errores garrafales! realmente lo siento, juro que se escribir, mi problema es que no soy muy buena escribiendo en el notebook, hay veces en que quiero poner "para" y sale "par" lo siento :( ademas yo ponia barra baja para separar y no aparece ninguno.

PRECAUCION: PUEDE CAUSAR SANGRADO DE OJOS.

Zukilove: ño, serias un dulce sabor caramelo chocolate, con lo dulce que eres fuiste la primera persona en comentarme :) ¿y tu no escribes fic? es que pincho en tu nombre y no me aparece nada, me gustaria leerte :) estoy segura que escribirias uno sobre Mu.

sukoru-chan:es que amo a casi todos, exepto quiza Aioros,Aioria,Docko un poco y Kanon; estoy segura que el tuyo es Kanon o Saga;

mentes pervertidas tengo que me leen XD segun yo, sino se casan conmigo todos son célibes :)

luisamargotp:todo el mundo ama a Mu 3 espero que este igual sea medianamente divertido

Jabed:ya en este quite a Shura por un rato XD ; en la unica parte donde puede estar Shaki con su gordo.

gracias a quienes lo lean.

La semana transcurrió …un tanto loca para los 4 dorados, por su puesto algunos tuvieron mas problemas que otros para llegar al domingo, entre ellos Saga y Shura; Aioros ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños y Alde era bastante tranquilo y Kanon que decir, su palabra era ley y sus deseos ordenes.

Pero su hermano gemelo a pesar que intento imitar la forma de "educar" de su gemelito, no le resulto tan bien, Shaka y Afrodita constantemente se peleaban a parte de que budita continuamente se escapaba en la mañana, causando la ira del gemelo, que salía furioso en su búsqueda para luego cuando volvía, el muy hijo de su madre estaba sentado meditando. ¡Se la había hecho todos los santos días!

Por su parte Shura seguía sin encontrar su paternidad perdida, los niños seguían sin confiar en él, por lo que casi tenia que andar adivinando sus pensamiento, las escenas de hambre e insanidad de los niños se repitieron, el español ni siquiera les había pasado un simple cepillo de dientes ¡por lo menos en 3 días! Ni hablar de bañarse.

Aunque Camus y Dethmask tampoco es que se la estuviera pasando de lujo, pero al menos Kanon les enseñaba algo, además muy a su manera los cuidaba, curaba las heridas de los niños cuando estos dormían o estaban inconscientes, cualquiera sea el caso.

Enviaba a Camus en la mañana por las compras, y sí, tal cual como sospecho el gemelo lo hacia por que sabia que el no conocía la ciudad, la primera vez llego como a las 11 siendo que había salido de la casa a las 7 de la madrugada, pero de poco a poco aprendió a manejarse en la ciudad; Dethmask era el encargo de la casa, Kanon lo tenia como la "ama de casa", quien cocinaba, barría, también de vez en cuando tenia que lavar la ropa (lo tenia amenazado que lo vestiría como mujer si no le obedecía) pero si se comportaban, los dejaba salir a jugar o hacer lo que quieran.

En cuanto a Aioros, seguía casi en lo mismo, Aioria molestaba a Aldebarán hasta que su hermano lo paraba, de vez en cuando recibía la visita de Shura y compañía, e intentaba que este fuese menos tarado. Lo de siempre.

Aun el patriarca no los había llamado para la siguiente ronda de lucha, todos comían ansias, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar.

Un día el patriarca llamo a sagitario a su despacho.

-Aioros quiero pedirte que…-callo al ver como el arquero asentía con la cabeza como un monito de hule, ese Aioros y sus creencias de ser un ángel, todo por que tiene alas –anda a la tienda de la ciudad y tráeme, 1 torta mil hojas, galletas con chips de chocolate, 20 caramelos, cualquier sabor todos menos naranja, Pie de limón, un vaso de chocolate frio…no me mejor dos ¿entendido?

Se quedo en silencio un minuto ante la inusual petición, ¡ni que fuera la criada! En fin era el patriarca y le había jurado obediencia ¡para esto me hizo llamar! –como ordene

Ya iba saliendo cuando el patriarca lo llamo, no había resultado tan divertido como quería, ¡Aioros era una de las persona más aburridas del mundo!

-¿era una broma? ¿Verdad?

Mejor le hubiese hecho la broma de mandar a matar a su hermanito, seguro que entonces sí, se volvía histérico –no, pero cuando acabes, necesito que vayas a Rusia

-¿Rusia?

-si, ve que el país quede parcialmente inhabilitado de armas nucleares, no tengo que recordarte que tiene que ser totalmente confidencial.

Aioros asintió sin mas -¿y que hago con Alde?

-tu decides Aioros, ahora tu eres totalmente responsables de esos niños, sabes muy bien por que te elijo a ti ahora, eres quien va primero y has demostrado mucha madurez, se que tomaras la decisión correcta, ahora ve por mi comida.

¿La decisión correcta? Pensaba Aioros mientras iba bajando las doce casas, siempre que lo mandaban a alguna misión fuera de Grecia, que eran muy pocas veces comúnmente iban los gemelos aunque nunca al mismo tiempo, dejaba a su hermanito con Shura, pero ahora… ya no estaba tan seguro, nunca antes había tenido problemas muy graves, quizá con Aioria fuese igual que siempre, pero con Alde…

No, se dijo mientras compraba la comida de su amo, no podía hacerle eso a Alde, ni a Shura, mal que mal era una especie de competencia y este parecía volverse medio loco con solo 2 niños, ni se imaginaba con 4, no definitivamente los tengo que llevar.

Una vez hecho los mandados, fue a su casa a preparar a los niños, vio a su hermano en el sofá leyendo cómodamente mientras bebía un líquido naranjoso.

-¿Dónde esta Alde? – se extraño de no ver al grandote, por aquí merodeando tranquilamente.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros –debe de estar escondido por ahí –aun ojeaba su libro

-¿Cómo que escondido? –Se dirigió al piso de arriba -¡Alde! –llamo

Y vio como detrás de unas cajitas había una "gran masa" que no se precisaba muy bien su contenido pero que, Aioros no necesito mucho para entender.

-Alde sal de ahí que tengo que hablar con ustedes

-shhh –le hizo callar el pequeño gigante –que Aioria me encuentra –dijo totalmente inocente.

-¿estáis jugando?

-si –sonrió Alde –y ahora Aioria le toca encontrarme ¡y llevo un buen tiempo oculto aquí! ¡Y el no me encuentra! –grito olvidándose del silencio. El niño sonrió feliz volviendo a su escondite.

Aioros suspiro ¡era lo ultimo! ¡No iba a dejar que su hermano se comportase así!

Bajo donde su hermano que seguía ojeando el libro cómodamente -¡dime por que!

-no se de que hablas Aioros –dijo el niño sin inmutarse.

-¡sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando! –Le quito la revista a su hermano y lo miro a los grandes ojos -¡de ese estúpido juego de las escondidas!

-yo no estoy jugando –dijo inocentemente

-Alde me dijo lo contrario –le espeto enojado

-ah, no –negó este con la cabeza –no es mi culpa que te venga con cuentos

-¿me quieres ver la cara de idiota?

-no, yo estuve jugando –puntualizo Aioria –ahora ya no juego.

-y ¿te tomaste la molestia de informárselo a Alde?

-sip –asintió feliz el pequeño –le dije "Alde ya no juego"

-¿en serio?

-si aquí mismito se lo dije.

¡Aquí! ¿Verdad Aioria? Y el otro esta en el segundo piso escondido ¡desde hace una hora!

Si quieres jugar Aioria yo también se jugar muy bien.

Mientras por otros lares, en esos mismos días Kanon veía como sus "queridos niños" barrían la casa de pies a cabeza sacudían cosas que ni sabia que tenia guardadas ¿Quién dice que no es lindo tener niños?

No los había hecho volver a la montaña no por falta de ganas, sino por que la siguiente lección que tenia preparada para los niños, llevaba su tiempo prepararla.

Pero hoy pasaba a buscar al elemento central de esta.

Estaban a las orillas de playa, el santo de géminis los llevo allí cada uno tenia una silla propia, en frente había una amplia mesa que tenia diversos instrumentos.

Kanon de géminis llego con una sonrisa, problemas pensó Camus, y diversas bolsas negras.

-Dime Dethmask ¿a que viene ese nombre?

El otro bufo

-dime -le hizo un puchero Kanon –somos amigos ¿fue por que mataste a tu mama cuando naciste? Eso explicaría la palabra muerte –medito un momento -¿Pero entonces a que viene la palabra "mascara"? ¿Querías ser patriarca? ¿"panshion como Shion"? ¿Tienes aspiraciones travesti? ¿Indefinida de sexo, amazona o caballero?

Dethmask solo lo miro, el gemelo podía ladrar lo que quisiera, esta era una de las pocas cosas que no le pensaba decir.

-vamos ¿no me piensas decir? –pullo de nuevo Kanon –y tu ¿Qué piensas silencioso Camus?

….

-¡ah! Deberás que Camus no habla se me olvidaba – tomo aire -¡bueno! Dado que vosotros no estáis hablando y yo estoy haciendo un gran monologo… ¿a que no adivinan que? ¡Hoy les voy a enseñar algo!

¡No! Por favor señor no, y lo peor era que Kanon estaba muy contento, esto ha de ser muy malo.

-pero necesito ayuda –Kanon saltaba feliz como si fuera un mago apunto de realizar su truco -¿un ayudante? –miro a los niños -¿alguien del publico se ofrece? ¿No? ¿Nadie?

-bueno si sois crueles, traje a mi propia ayudante – se dirigió a una de las bolsas y saco un cadáver bastante descompuesto –saluden niños –les sonrió –conozcan a Dethmus es una… ¿chico? ¿Chica? ¡No se preocupen pronto lo averiguaremos!

Se rio ¡como amaba ser maestro!

Durante esa semana también Saga había enviado al pobre Shaka con su hermano 2 veces, hasta incluso le dio un infarto pensando que su hermano se estaba volviendo blando, pero cuando lo fue a espiar para ver como trataba a su alumno, lo tenia abanicándolo mientras le daba de comer diversas frutas, los otros dos niños de Kanon también estaban haciendo algo parecido. Todo totalmente humillante; no su hermanito definitivamente no había cambiado entonces ¿Por qué Shaka no aprendía? ¿Por que el niño seguía saliendo a escondidas en las mañanas?

¡Hoy iba a ser el día! Se armo de tazas y tazas de café, unos perros de ropa para que no se le cerraran los ojos.

Se dio cuenta que iba a ser mas difícil de los que pensó, no tenia nada que hacer por que todas las luces tenían que estar apagadas para no levantar sospechas. El pobre Saga estuvo horas y horas.

Escucho un ruido, balbuceo –Shhh, deja de hacer ruido o te quito a golpes esa bonita cara que tienes Kanon.

¿Kanon? ¡Shaka!

Se levanto de un salto abrió la puerta despacito y salió a la calle, y ahí iba su monjita; no había podido hacer que el chico usara ropa normal, tan tranquilamente por la fría noche.

Eran las 5:30 de la madrugada.

Shaka iba con los ojos cerrados y para su sorpresa jamás se perdió en las calles el niño parecía saber muy bien donde se dirigía, aunque de vez en cuando se tropezaba con alguna piedra o se enredaba con alguna ramita.

A las 6 de la mañana llegaron a su destino, Saga no lo podía creer ¿era aquí donde venia, no importaba que? ¿O el niño se había dado cuenta que él venia de tras y le hizo una broma? Miro a su alrededor.

-¡Shaka!

El niño se giro hacia el ruido, a pesar que no podía ver, sobresaltado por la aparición del gemelo se dirigió corriendo al interior del templo.

-¡ni lo intentes no te van a dejar pasar una vez que empiecen la meditación! –grito mientras se perdía en su interior.

¿Ah, no? Bueno Saga no conocía las reglas del budismo, seguramente habían sitios donde solo unos pocos podían entrar por ejemplo en el santuario, en Starhill solo podía entrar el patriarca. ¡Como deseaba él entrar a Starhill!

¡Pero no podía dejar que el niño le ganara! Cálmate Saga se dijo a si mismo, en algún momento va a salir y entonces…

¿En algún momento? El niño ya sabia que él estaba esperándolo afuera, ¡quizá se vaya a quedar a dentro toda la vida tan solo para molestarme!

Toco la gran puerta del templo, no paso nada, golpeo más y más fuerte hasta que al final término aporreando la puerta de mármol y concreto.

Hasta que al final en su ataque histérico salió alguien -¿Qué quiere usted? Que arma tal escandalo

-déjeme entrar –a matar alguien –y me voy tranquila y silenciosamente –sonrió

-¿y que busca usted a dentro? –Lo miro de arriba abajo –la iluminación no creo.

-claro que busco iluminación –aseguro Saga, una iluminación rubia y ciega.

El hombre lo miro incrédulo -¿Por qué?

-¡por que si! –Grito ya exasperado Saga -¡escúcheme! Como no me deje pasar ahora juro que…

-¿Qué sucede Nathaniel? –pregunto un hombrecillo que recién aparecía por la puerta –hasta adentro se escucha vuestro alboroto.

-lo lamento mucho –se disculpo el otro –es que este hombre quiere pasar y…

Calló al ver a su superior bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-y dime Nathaniel ¿Por qué no habrías de dejar entrar a un hombre bendito de una diosa, al caballero dorado Saga de géminis?

El primer hombrecito se lo pensó –mmm… yo diría mas bien Kanon –puntualizo.

-soy Saga-

-¿y dígame que desea caballero? Aquí en este templo de contemplación.

Saga se paso la mano por la cara ¡todo sea por ser patriarca! –escuche se que le sonara descabello, pero necesito pasar a buscar a un niño, él continuamente me desobedece.

-oh –se sorprendió el segundo hombrecillo -¿seguro que el muchacho esta aquí? No es fácil resistir a la continua meditación cuando se carga con un alma tan oscura.

¡Si esta aquí! ¡Con un demonio lo acabo de ver entrar! Aunque quizá se pudo a ver escapado por la ventana –por favor déjeme entrar a comprobarlo.

Ambos hombres se miraron pero lo dejaron entrar. Jamás Saga había entrado a un templo budista y se llevo una profunda imagen, no pudo avanzar mas de dos pasos de la entrada, pero ahí sentado entre la gente estaba Shaka en posición de loto.

-Shaka –lo llamo sin gritar. No se atrevía avanzar.

-¿buscaba a Shaka? –le pregunto Nathaniel.

-¿lo conoce?

-la sabiduría de Shaka solo es comparable con su poder.

-¿viene aquí todos los días en la mañana?

El hombre asintió –viene aquí desde hace como una semana. Shaka es un niño increíble.

Si quiere se lo doy, pensó con amargura Saga -dígale que lo espero afuera.

Kanon vio el rostro de los niños.

-¿Qué? ¿Os creíais que solo era verse guapo con armadura? ¿Tener un cuerpo hermoso y que las mujeres se derritan por ustedes? –rio

-¡no! –Grito con fuerza mientras se paseaba y fingía espanto – ¿pero por que ponéis esas caras? ¡Si van a tener que ver esto todos los días! A ver vengan aquí y analicen y díganme como fue que se murió. –Los niños estaban sentados como de piedra -¿pero que os pasa? ¿Nunca pensaron que de eso se trataba de ser caballero? ¡Ensuciar vuestras manos para que el resto viva feliz! –vio la cara de Dethmask -¡oh estas jodido Dethmask! –Se río -¿sabes lo que les pasa a los desertores? ¿Verdad?

El aludido asintió

-¿y quieres desertar ahora? –Inquirió -¿quieres correr por tu vida? Mientras que tu Camus a un tienes una oportunidad de correr, aun no eres aprendiz oficialmente, quizá si corres ahora, quizá si corres lo suficientemente rápido puedas vivir.

Dethmask se levanto –estas loco

Kanon se le acerco -¿yo, loco? Si llegas vivo y te conviertes algún día en caballero, cosa que dudo, terminaras igual que yo, ¿o que? Tu signo es cáncer –le tomo la barbilla –el cuatro de la muerte

-¡suéltame maldito enfermo! –grito Dethmask ante de salir corriendo.

-¡vuelve aquí Dethmask! ¡Vuelve! –le grito Kanon mientras salía a correr detrás del chico.

Camus miro a su alrededor, trago saliva y se dirigió hacia el cadáver que descansaba en la mesa, no lo quería tocar con la mano ¿pero que otra cosa podía hacer?

Fue al mar mojo su manito y congelo el agua que le quedaba en la mano, así tenia aunque sea una fina capa de hielo para evitar infecciones.

Con la manito con hielo, le dio un poco la vuelta a Dethmus, y vio que en el omoplato había un agujero, no tan grande no tan pequeño, lo suficiente para ser un orificio de bala, quiza murió desangrado o ¿desangrada? Ya sea el caso no pensaba revisar el sexo.

-¿Qué haces? –Kanon había vuelto aunque no así Dethmask

-creo que murió por una bala, es decir, se desangro –cerro los ojos –no creo que una bala en el omoplato sea mortal.

-¿de que hablas? –este ya se volvió loco pensó Kanon

-nos preguntaste cual era la causa de la muerte

-¡oh! De veras –se rio el gemelo, miro al pequeño divertido -¿y tu solito dedujiste eso? Pues déjame decirte que estas mal –dio vuelta al cadáver completamente dejando ver su espalda -¿ves su columna vertebral? –No lo dejo terminar –esta roto en 3 partes, dos veces en tórax y una en el cuello –le señalo cada vertebra rota – las de la parte baja seguramente lo hubiesen dejado paralitico, la herida mortal –le señalo la del cuello –fue esta.

-el cuello –prosiguió el gemelo –es una de las partes mas delicada, vamos tócalo –le ordeno, pero al ver que el niño no obedecía – ¿que pasa Camus? ¿Se te acabaron las ganas de ser caballero?

-lo lamento –dijo este mientras se acercaba y tocaba las vertebras del cuello rotas –es que el olor me revuelve un poco el estomago.

Kanon observo como el niño, analizaba cuanta fuerza tuvo que haber sido ejercida para matarlo, tocaba el cuerpo sin remordimiento, no se espero eso -te he mostrado lo peor de ser caballero, horas interminables de entrenamiento, morir y matar –lo jalo del hombro para verlo a los ojos -¿Por qué? ¿Tanto ansias ser caballero?

Mi propósito es servir costara lo que costara, pero por supuesto que no le pensaba decir eso al gemelo, seguro que se burlaba.

Le recordó un poco a Saga cuando este le anuncio que quería ser caballero.

Kanon lo soltó -¿te acuerdas de la montaña que escalamos hace días? –Camus asintió – se cayo ahí, un día iba bajando y me encontré su cuerpo.

-Oye y ¿Por qué llevas un bolso Alde? –Aioria iba en la espalda de su hermano mientras que el otro niño iba caminando con una maleta azul.

No le respondió.

-¿adonde vamos Aioros? –ahora la pregunta se dirigió a su hermano

-a viajar

-¿y adonde?

-sorpresa –le dijo sin mas.

Fue un viaje bastante normal, con sus contratiempos pero nada fuera del otro mundo, el pequeño Aioria se quedo dormido de camino y durmió durante todo el trayecto.

Bostezo para desperezarse, todo estaba oscuro, pero por la cortina se dejaba ver la claridad del día -¿Aioros?

No hubo respuesta ni tampoco sabia donde estaba, se acordaba de haber estado viajando en avión y quedarse dormido después nada de nada.

Se bajo de la cama para ir a correr la cortina, ¡la nieve cubría todo! Se coloco inmediatamente feliz al pensar en el sin numero de juegos que podían jugar pero primero tenia que buscar a Aioros -¡hermano!

Pero como el silencio nuevamente fue su respuesta salió de la cama y se dirigió fuera del cuarto, hacía frio, mucho frio pero no le dio importancia quería jugar en la nieve.

-¡Aioros! Me muero de hambre –empezó a gritar a vozarrón mientras se preguntaba donde estaba seguramente en un hotel, habían cuartitos, "un hotel muy pequeño" pensó al ver que después de 4 puertas se acababa el "hotel" tacaño, le iba recriminar a su hermano, cuando lo encontrara, todo estaba oscuro, se fue en la otra dirección del pasillo y pudo ver al final, una gran chimenea, se acerco al fueguito ya que tenia frio,

Alguien le hablo a sus espaldas, y casi le dio un infarto al percatarse que esa persona estaba al lado suyo, le salía vaho de su respiración.

-¿ha visto a mi hermano? –le pregunto Aioria que, cada vez se impacientaba mas.

El hombre le respondió en otro idioma que él no conocía pero que era gutural y fuerte daba la impresión que estuviera gritando.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió fuera, él no era un anciano para quedarse junto al fuego, la vida era una sola y había que vivirla.

Una vez fuera, se le acabaron la ganas de jugar ¡el frio, señores! Es algo que el pequeño león jamás había probado de primera mano.

-Aioros –llamo a su hermano, siempre venia en su rescate ¡como no me dijiste que no saliera! Se enojo, ¡donde esta mi chaqueta!

Entro tan rápido como salió, solo que ahora tiritando.

El hombre loco le volvió a hablar, en su idioma.

-¡mi hermano! –el otro le respondió en el mismo idioma. Se acerco al fueguito, ¡como un abuelito!

¡Condenado Aioros me las va pagar!

Se tranquilizo, -¿Dónde esta mi hermano? –pregunto ahora en ingles, no tenia un master, pero se podía defender.

-se fue –respondió ahora el viejo tan bien en ingles, un tanto grito un tanto palabra.

Aioria decidió ignorar eso, fue hacia el cuarto donde se había despertado, pero no encontró nada, solo la cama que había ocupado, se metió en ella, tenia mucho frio.

Saga llevaba 4 santas horas, esperando la aparición de Shaka, ya casi había llegado a pensar que lo había soñado.

Pero se había resistido y no se había ido, sabia que afrodita no intentaría huir, espero pensó después de un rato, ya le estaba empezando a entrar hambre cuando ¡aleluya! Apareció Shaka con un rostro bastante ¿triste? ¿Compungido? ¿Molesto?

Se paro frente a su tutor.

-¿aquí era donde venias?

-si –el niño abrió los ojos enojado -¡y nada de lo que hagas impedirá que siga viniendo!

Sorprendido Saga de los ojos del niño –no estas ciego

-¡no! ¡No estoy estúpidamente ciego! ¡Lo he dicho un millón de veces!

Saga alzo dos dedos para comprobar, incapaz de dejar el tema -¿Cuántos dedos ves?

-¡cinco! Y déjame….-fue cortado por la mano de Saga que acariciaba tiernamente la cabecita de Shaka mientras murmuraba "pobre, pobre Shaka, desea tanto poder ver"

-¡que! –dijo muy alterado, estaba cansado ya de tanta bromas e insultos ¡era una persona divina! -¡creí que hacías la estúpida broma de los dedos!

-si Shaka esta bien –le dijo como un bebe – todo lo que tu digas esta bien

-¡ignorante! Se dice cuantos dedos tengo alzados ¡y no estoy ciego! –Tomo aire para continuar gritando – y no importa ¡lo que ordenes! Seguiré viniendo a encontrarme con buda, sino fueras un caballero dorado ¡te hubieran sacado a patadas por armar escandalo!

No me digas, pensó Saga, era divertido hacer enojado a Shaka, pero el niño ya estaba muy exalto, mejor lo dejaba tranquilo un rato, le toco el brazo para guiarlo.

-¡no me toques bestia! –dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el templo, hacia donde su amado buda.

Buda, sollozo en los pies del gran gordo, Buda me dijiste que tenia que venir pero ayúdame, sabia que no tenia que haberle gritado a Saga, seguro que este lo mandaba de nuevo con su gemelo, la ultima vez lo había hecho barrer la ¡playa!, el muy hijo de **** la oculto con una de sus ilusiones, y ahí estuvo horas y horas ante la risa de la gente que miraba como ¡un niño loco barría la playa!

Estuve todo el día, pensando en dejar el lugar lo más ¡limpio! Posible, ¡sin un gramo de tierra le había dicho Kanon! hasta que Afrodita se compadeció de él y le dijo que ¡barría la playa de arena!

Gordito mío ¡por que me haces esto! Yo que te amo tanto

-Shaka –le dijo de tras de él, el geminiano –ven párate y hablemos afuera.

¡Y lo dejaron entrar de nuevo!

Pero Saga quería salir lo más pronto de ese lugar.

Obedeció ya cansado.

-Shaka, puedes venir, siempre y cuando estés completo para entrenar. Si lo deseas tanto no hay forma de quien te detenga. –hablo Saga, pero no fue por piedad que lo dijo, fue un reconocimiento de hechos

Camus acababa de entrar al coliseo, no le gustaba la sensación de estar en un ambiente rodeado de gente y menos aun lo que tenía que hacer.

Suspiro ¡vamos!, vio como Milo comía manzanas rojas apoyado en las gradas, mientras observaba como su maestro practicaba con Mu.

Se dirigió al niño, pensando ¿Cómo diablos se entablaba una conversación casual? ¿Cómo estas? Aquí entrenando como burro y tu, y hasta ahí llegaba su comunicación imaginaria, pero no fue necesario que Camus diera el primer paso, apenas lo vio el futuro escorpioncito, le lanzo el cuesco de la manzana para llamar su atención y le sonrió con la boca llena de la pulpa.

Camus estuvo tentado a decirle que cerrara ¡la estúpida boca! Pero no lo hizo, se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Cómo estas? –le pregunto muy educado, mientras intentaba no poner cara de asco por la manera de comer del otro.

Pero el niño se largo a reír, ¡gracias, mi pelo agradece la manzana!, pensó enojado Camus.

-a que viene tanta…buena palabrería ¿Kanon no te deja pronunciar palabras incorrectamente? –pregunto intrigado Milo.

-Mmmm…no

¡Por dios que difícil era hacerse amigo de alguien!

-bueno a Shura no le importa mucho aunque me dice que me faltan modales ¿lo puedes creer?

-¡no! –dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿y que haces aquí? ¿Viniste a entrenar con Dethmask y Kanon? –Nuevamente no espero respuesta y continuo –yo vine con Shura y con Mu pero dice que conmigo todavía tiene mucho trabajo, -le susurro al oído –en realidad me dijo que soy un poco inútil, pero el siempre es así –se encogió de hombro –esta entrenando con Mu, y yo estoy aquí comiendo ¿quieres?

Camus negó con la cabeza –bueno yo –empezó se sintió incapaz de decir un párrafo tan largo como su compañero –lo mismo pero con Kanon y Dethmask

Milo le rio la gracia.

-nos dejan atrás solo por que somos los nuevos –se quejo Milo, Camus asintió, pensaba darle la razón en todo al niño, aunque por dentro pensaba todo lo contrario.

Su compañero lo miro – ¿te arrepientes de haber venido, Camus?

Que le decía que si, que no ¿la verdad? ¿O era mejor mentirle?

Mejor pasaba la pelota -¿y tú?

El niño por fin logro tragar el bolo alimenticio y se paro –un poco, pero no me imaginado haciendo otra cosa –le sonrió y le tendió la mano para levantarlo –vamos a entrenar, aunque sea los dos, entre ignorados nos entendemos.

Bueno no se esperaba eso, quizá tampoco tenia que pasarlo tan mal mientras hacia esto, se había imaginado horas y horas de interminable platica ¡con lo mucho que a él le gustaba hablar! Pero al parecer, al otro niño también tenía cierto espíritu de lucha.

Afrodita se paseaba inquieto por la casa, su sangre le pedía venganza todo lo que quería era matar al maldito Dethmask que le había arruinado la cara, y ahora no exageraba realmente su nariz se le había torcido y parecía de bruja mas encima aun estaba roja.

¡Soy Rodolfo el reno! Chillo ¡que tenia la nariz! ¡Roja como un tomate! ¡Y de un brillo singular! ¡Y todos se reían sin parar!

Pero no, el también se reiría, para empezar Saga ahora que no estaba en casa y tampoco Shaka, contra el budita no tenia nada.

¿Así, Saga? ¿Crees que la armadura de géminis es muy fea? ¿Verdad? Yo también opino lo mismo, el "rostro bueno" del casco mas bien parece depresivo, como tu, no te preocupes querido yo te lo arreglo, los labios son muy importante, que tal si le colocamos un tono rojo pasión, hermoso.

Saga no era el único que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, nada mas sentir que ambos salían de casa Afrodita se dirigió presuroso a los 12 templos donde sabia que estaba la preciada armadura de géminis, pero no fue solo, llevo tarro y tarros de pinturas, diferentes colores, sabia que le resultaría imposible romperla, pero no así decorarla a su "gusto"

¿Qué dices Saga? ¿Qué te gustaría parecerte a la tigresa del oriente? Pero cariño para eso necesitas pelo rubio, ¡tengo una idea! Peguémosle a tu casco pelos de gato y una peluca.

Afro sabia que Saga no solo se iba a enojar, lo mas seguro es que lo quisiera matar y lo enviaría con su gemelo se acordó del pobre Shaka y su ceguera pero no le importaba, mas bien quería ir con el gemelo, su premio máximo era Dethmask, y necesitaba estar cerca. Había sentido compasión por esté, al ver que recibía tremendo golpe de Kanon, pero al saber que su estado de Rodolfo iba a ser permanente, hasta hay no mas llego todo su amor.

Cuando Saga llego junto con Shaka, Afrodita estaba re-rediseñando toda la fachada de la casa con cerdos rosados, no por que le gustaran sino que sabia que Saga los aborrecía.

-¡pero que diablos haces! –rugió Saga al ver el estado su casa.

-¿Quién yo? –pregunto inocentemente Afrodita.

-¡claro que tu, idiota! –tomo al niño y lo bajo de un zarpazo de la escalera donde estaba subido para alcanzar el entre-techo -¡lo vas a limpiar tu! ¡Me escuchaste! –zarandeo a Afrodita que parecía mas feliz que antes –no me importa como lo hagas ¡ahora ponte a limpiar!

Afrodita le sonrió -¿ahora? ¿Yo juraría que primero querrías que limpiara tu armadura?

A Saga casi le da un infarto –no te atreverías –susurro despacito.

-¿quieres apostar? –dijo Afro saboreando la victoria.

No obtuvo respuesta solo vio como el gemelo salía corriendo rumbo a los 12 templos, tras de si quedaban las risas de Afrodita, tachando a uno de su lista.

Saga llego como alma que se la lleva el diablo al templo de géminis, barriendo con quien se le atravesaba en el camino, Aprendices, gente, animales.

Y ahí estaba ¡la sagrada armadura de géminis! Totalmente violada, "travestiada" si existía la palabra, ¡no! Armadurita mía perdóname, tu sabes cuanto yo te amo; estaba sobando las uñas de las manos pintadas de negro, ¡mi precioso! Grito.

"Mío" de repente se le vino a la mente, no, la medio compartía con el inútil de su hermano, ¡si Kanon se entera me mata! ¡No, me descuartiza!

Y entonces vio para su máximo horror como la armadura se volvía a guardar en la "pandora box" y se iba volando al ser llamada "por el como". ¡No! ¡Kanon no!

Dethmask estaba tirado en la playa riendo a pata suelta, Camus estaba petrificado, no se lo podía creer aquel ser que le enseño un cadáver ahora estaba ASÍ, hasta los grandes caen pensó con amargura.

Por su parte el ente pensante, tachaba otro nombre de su lista, mientras disfrutaba de como la gente, que él había llamado, se reían a pierna suelta del espectáculo del gemelo.

Kanan, por que ahora parecía mas mujer que hombre, se revolcaba en la arena de la playa mientras blasfemaba; Afro no solo le había puesto, sino que baño a la armadura de géminis en polvos pica-pica, la peluca rubia la froto en cuanto animal se cruzo por el camino, adquiriendo garrapatas, liendres, piojos y no conforme con eso le puso ají.

La gente nunca había sentido especial cariño hacia Kanon, Saga era el gemelo bueno, no necesito mas de una cuantas palabras para que todos estuviesen a la espera.

En eso llego Saga y nada más verlo Kanan salto sobre él como la "tigresa travesti" que ahora era, el otro le intentaba decir algo que no se entendió ya que ambos rodaron rápidamente al mar.

Si existía un dios, pensó Dethmask ambos morirían ahogados.

-bien señores –Afro se dirigió a su publico –eso a sido todo los mantendré al tanto, no se preocupen –la gente ya se iba yendo contenta.

-estas muerto florcita –se le acerco Dethmask, que aun reía.

Espera cuando te llegue tu turno sicópata mal nacido, además, pensó mientras se iba, fue culpa de Saga que le dijo que cuando se diera a respetar, lo respetarían, solo estaba siguiendo un consejo de su "sabio maestro"

Aioria tenía los mocos congelados en el rostros, había intentado volver a salir, pero se topo con que ahora hacia más frio que antes, ni dos paso pudo dar cuanto una ráfaga de viento congelo sus moquitos, se hubiese puesto a llorar sino fuera por que el hombre-ladrido lo quito de la puerta.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto mientras tiritaba al lado del fuego

-hotel –dijo sin más el anciano.

El hotel mas barato del mundo –me refiero ¿a que lugar es este?

-OimiaKon

-¿¡que!? – se espanto el leoncito -¡que es eso!

El hombre lo miro molesto poco acostumbrado a los turistas y menos aun a los niños inquietos.

-es un pequeño pueblo de Rusia –ignorante, le quería decir Alde, al fin y al cabo Aioros le había dicho que lo disfrutara –tonto –agrego al final

-¡oh! Alde –Aioria vio aparecer de una de las puertas al grandote, pero a diferencia de él este tenia una gran chaqueta y unos pantalones enormes y acolchados, guantes, bufanda y gorrito, todo en tono café –pareces un oso.

-¡deja de compararme con animales!

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano? –quería que le pasara su parquita, tenia mucho frio.

-salió, dijo que nos quedáramos quietos 2 días, que el terminaría su trabajo y luego volvería a buscarnos

Miente pensó Aioria -¡ay! –Emitió un fuerte quejido –Aioros me caí –luego de eso se boto al suelo y empezó a revolcarse en el suelo junto al fuego -¡me quemo, Aioros!

Aldebarán suspiro al niño le faltaba un tornillo, o dos, el hombre se hubiese alejado pero el frio era mas poderoso.

Aioria suspiro cansado de su actuación al menos se le había quitado un poco el frio –avísame cuando llegue Aioros –le dijo a Aldebarán

Se fue sigilosamente, Aldebarán vio al chico, pero se le adelanto y cerro la puerta de su pieza segundos antes que Aioria alcanzara a entrar, el niño lo miro molesto.

-¡prestame una chaqueta tengo frio! –le gruño enojado.

-pues hubieses traído la tuya, además con lo gordo que estoy seguro que ninguna quieres.

-le voy acusar Aioros –le dijo molesto el leoncito tiritando antes de irse.

Y si te digo que fue idea de tu hermano.

No sabía que horas eran solo que tenia hambre y ¡frio! Miro al viejito que parecía inmune a todo y ahora tallaba algo en madera.

-señor ¿en que momento sirven la comida? –pregunto muy educado Aioria.

El hombre maldijo en su idioma –niño, solo pagaron por las piezas

-¿entonces que hago?

Como respuesta solo miradas.

Aioria suspiro y fue a la pieza de Alde que estaba cerrada, se puso a golpear la puerta -¡Alde tienes comida! ¡Ábreme Alde tengo frio!

Pero el chico seguía sin responderle, se abrazo a las frazadas que había quitado de la cama para cobijarse –comiste en mi casa gratis todo este tiempo es justo que ahora me convides algo.

No, seguía sin recibir respuesta –Alde tengo miedo –dijo finalmente –el señor viejo dice que en esta ciudad solo hay pescado y que la carretera se llama "donde hay huesos" y….

Alde escuchaba las diatribas de un loco desde adentro con una pechuga de pollo y un pequeño calentador a gas, realmente hacia mucho frio, no cabía duda que el león tenia su gracia, lo quería dejar pasar pero luego se acordaba de todas las que le había hecho, el niño estaba contado una historia de como mandaban a morir a la gente aquí y como si ellos no hacían algo los comerían.

Después de un rato Aioria se armo de valor y de dinero que tenía en su pantalón, su plan ir por un poco de comida.

Se abrigo bien con sus mantas, ¡estúpida nieve! No se podía ver bien, a lo lejos se asomaban construcciones, me voy a morir antes de llegar ahí, pensó.

-¡Alde! –chillo

El hombre fue quien volvió a rescatarlo, pero el chico corría en círculos como loco un gritando, así que le fue bastante difícil poder atraparlo, esta vez Alde si salió para ver que pasaba y agarro Aioria.

-¡no puedo ver! –Chillo el niño en brazos del gigante -¡me quede ciego!

-¿pero de que hablas? –el hombre se les acerco y puso sus manos en vueltas en guante en los ojos del gritón las refregó con fuerzas.

-entren –ordeno, a lo que ambos niños se apresuraron a obedecer.

Una vez dentro –niño tonto no se llora aquí sino harás que tus pestañas se peguen –ladro el viejito.

-¿eh? Camus es que te piensa que dar todo el día mirando el horizonte, para ver si Kanon resurge.

Camus suspiro, Dethmask estaba aprendiendo lo peor del gemelo su palabrería.

-¿crees que se hayan matado entre ellos? Ya sabes como en el mito griego -le preguntó Dethmask mientras se sentaba al lado.

-Castor y Pólux se querían –que inculto pensó Camus

-no – se rio –yo me refería como en la obra de Sófocles.

Camus sonrió, internamente -¿estas diciendo que son hijos del incesto entre un hijo y su madre, como Edipo? Quienes engendraron hermanos que se terminaron matando

-¿a que no seria genial?

-retorcido –respondió Camus

-esa es la definición de Kanon.

-lo odias ¿verdad? –Camus no necesito respuesta, sabia que Dethmask a pesar de su nombre poco o nada tenia que ver con la muerte.

Quien es fuerte no necesita gritarlo a los cuatro viento, tatuárselo, ni ponérselo por nombre, solo lo sabe y con eso le basta, "Mascara de Muerte" era el ultimo grito de auxilio de alguien apunto de morir.

Lo ayudaría

-Alde por favor déjame entrar –Aioria estaba cansado ya de ser amable, con su pequeño puño que no dejaba de temblar, le dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta, logrando romper la cerradura, pero antes de que pueda entrar Alde salió corriendo con todo y bolso, dejando Aioria haciendo un berrinche por que no le resulto su plan.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? –estaba solo, en un lugar que no conocía, con gente que ni si quiera le hablaba, tenia frio y hambre ¿Por qué no lo quería ayudar?

-creí que no te gustaba juntarte conmigo –le respondió Alde parsimoniosamente desde dentro.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si somos amigos –el otro mugió por respuesta, pero Aioria fue corriendo donde el viejito y le quito uno de esos papeles cuando se iba a poner a escribir, se dio cuenta que su boli, no escribía que la tinta estaba congelada dentro del mismo.

-aquí no –le ladro el viejito pasándole un lapiz grafito – no funciona la tinta, se congela

-oh-

Alde vio como por la parte baja de la puerta entraba un trozo de papel lo recogió y se enterneció, había un león bastante bien dibujado con grandes colmillos, y su lado había un toro, no era para nada una obra de arte, era una especie de mezcla entre un humano y un animal, le había puesto una argolla en la nariz ¡y le seguía diciendo toro!

-lo siento, el toro me quedo feo –el niño hablo a través de la puerta –los mocos me corren y la mano me tiembla, además los toros son difíciles de dibujar son muy gorditos.

-musculosos –puntualizo Alde desde el cuarto, sonrió no había pensado esa posibilidad que Aioria en realidad no se estaba burlando de él, solo estaba siendo él mismo, un poco presumido si, pero en su mente no eran insultos.

-si estas enojado por el juego de las escondidas –escucho el suspiro de estrés del otro –es que estabas ahí dele y dele moleste con que querías jugar, y yo quería leer, y tu seguías y me desconcentrabas y…lo siento ¿si? Cuando Aioros se le ocurra venir a buscarnos jugamos ¿vale?

Alde sonrió, y abrió la puerta Aioria cayo de espaldas ya que estaba apoyado –te dejo pasar a comer si te puedo decir "gaturro" o "zanahoria-Aioria" o algo mejor si se me ocurre

El otro se paro del suelo y entro corriendo hacia la pequeña estufita Alde le tendió una barra de chocolate.

Aioros entro al único hotel que tenía el frio y austral pueblo, esperando que su hermanito estuviese bien sabia que Alde no lo dejaría morir era demasiado buena persona como para hacer eso, solo esperaba que no se hubiese resfriado.

-hola –saludo al viejito que le hizo señas de seguir su camino, ¡claro!, pensó ¿Quién necesita cortesía?

Encontró a los chicos cerquita de la pequeña estufa durmiendo –eh, chicos –les dijo mientras se agachaba para despertarlos –vamos es momento de irse.

Vio como los ojos de su hermano se abrían con alegría para luego achicarse en pequeñas rendijas.

-¿Alde escuchaste algo? –el niño se hizo el desentendido -Por que yo no – el grandote solo le sonrió.

-ah, bueno –el mayor hizo un puchero –si tan solo soy un fantasma pues me voy –se iba parando cuando el chiquitito se lanzo encima de él.

-¡no! Ya vámonos que me congelo –le dijo mientras se bajaba para hacer notar su enfado –pero ni creas que te he perdonado –le amenazo yéndose.

Aioros solo pudo reír su hermano era bastante voluble, como Kanon pensó espantado, ¡no! No permitiré que sea un Kanon-2

-¿y Alde le lograste enseñar algo a esa bola de híper actividad? – se giro hacia el otro niño.

-bueno…creo –dudó

-¿pero al menos te lograste vengar? –le sonrió amistosamente.

Afuera los esperaba un gran camión casi militar, Aioros se dirigió a cancelar el saldo de dos días en el "hotel"

-¡que! ¿Cómo que rompieron una puerta? –el hombre le explico que una de sus puertas ya no tenia un trozo y con lo difícil que era hacer una puerta en este lugar olvidado de la mano de dios, termino desembolsando una buena cifra, al menos espero que haya valido la pena ¡Aioria a veces desearía que no fuera mi responsabilidad!

Cuando ya estaban los tres en el camión rumbo Yakutsk donde recién podrían tomar un vuelo rumbo a Moscú y de ahí a Grecia, escucho como su hermanito le contaba Alde historia de como este camino estaba plagado de cuerpos humanos, bueno al menos era un paso se estaban empezando a llevar bien.

Una vez en el avión Aldebarán vio como Aioros le pasaba una pastilla a su hermanito para que no se mareara.

-me puedes pasar una mía –le pidió, no le gustaban mucho los aviones.

-no lo creo –le susurro y vio pequeño se medio desmayo inmediatamente.

-oh –se sorprendió -no sabia que juegas sucio –le recrimino Alde

-shhh –le pido el Aioros – no se los digas, él sabe que yo lo quiero, de hecho lo quiero mucho, pero también sabe que no se puede quedar mas de dos horas quieto, dejémoslo mejor así


End file.
